One Piece:Ace's Untold Adventures Organization Arc
by 01Corkscrew
Summary: Three years after the events on Twilight, the Seven Spade Pirates must reunite to take the Organization down once and for all; and the Straw hat Pirates are gonna help. Can the Succeed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Prologue **

_1519 AOP_

_I feel relieved now that the control tower is destroyed along with the island of Twilight. Just as I had set about an hour after I left the Spade Pirates the island fell from the sky and sunk into the Grand Line three hours ago; I watched at a safe distance as one of the few remaining proof that the Void Century had even occurred. As I sailed away with Maya, the marine ships commanded by Sengoku noticed us._

_**Sengoku**_: Don't let those two escape!

(All the marine ships give chase to the little boat.)

_**Maya**_: You'd think they would have something else to do then to hunt us down.

_**Alice**_: Don't worry once we get away they'll head back to their HQ and give a report of what has happened then the marines will know I'm still alive.

_**Maya**_: You sound like this has happened before.

_**Alice**_: Five time before.

(All the marine ships surround the little boat that Alice and Maya had been sailing in, but the two act as if they are not a threat.)

_**Sengoku**_: Alice the Immortal Witch, give yourself up there is no chance for you to escape.

_**Alice**_: well well, you seem very confident Little Sen.

_**Sengoku**_: *anger* As do you.

_**Alice**_: Hey shouldn't you be looking for that Garp marine?

_**Sengoku**_: Garp can handle himself!

_**Garp**_: I can do what now?

(Sengoku and all the marines quickly turn around and are shocked, to the point of falling down, to see Garp standing right behind them with a smile on his face. The three admirals are surprised to see Garp return so quickly but they have a smile on there face and Aokiji starts laughing.)

_**Aokiji**_: He never changes.

_**Garp**_: What I miss?

_**Sengoku**_: Garp! If you're here that means you have eliminated the remaining of those pirates, right?

_**Garp**_: I was supposed to?

_**Sengoku**_: *ANGER* Garp, WHY DIDN'T YOU?

_**Aokiji**_: Should have known this would happen.

_**Sengoku**_: Garp I want to talk to you in privet, marines don't let those two pirates escape.

_**Marines**_: YES SIR!

(Sengoku grabs Garp and drags him below deck to talk)

_**Sengoku**_: WHY DIDN'T YOU ELIMINATE THOSE PIRATES, ESPECIALLY THEIR CAPTAIN, ACE!

_**Garp**_: I didn't feel like capturing my grandson.

_**Sengoku**_: Grandson? GRANDSON, THAT PIRATE IS YOUR GRAND SON?

_**Garp**_: Whoops maybe I shouldn't have said that.

_**Sengoku**_: *ANGER* Garp I swear one of these days-

(As Sengoku was about to finish his sentence a marine officer came down.)

_**Marine**_: The two pirates are escaping!

_**Sengoku**_: WHAT!

(Sengoku and Garp hurry upstairs to see the little boat already far away.)

_**Sengoku**_: How did this happen!

_**Aokiji**_: She waited patently for two of the boats to slowly move apart and then the little boat became extremely fast. We're sorry we didn't have time to react.

(Just then another marine officer came up with a Den-Den Mushi)

_**Marine**_: Sengoku sir you have a call from the World Government!

(Sengoku immediately calmed down and grabbed the Den-Den Mushi.)

_**World Government**_: Sengoku give us your report on Alice the Immortal Witch.

_**Sengoku**_: Yes sir.

(Sengoku went down stairs and gave a detailed report of what has happened.)

_**World Government**_: I see, Sengoku keep this information a secret along with the other marines who are aware, we can't have the world panicking.

_**Sengoku**_: Yes sir.

(Mean while a while after Alice and Maya had once again escaped from the marines, Maya decides to get off at a near by island and say goodbye to Alice. Now Alice is sailing away all by herself just staring at the sky as the sun sets and Alice's hair starts to turn form sliver back to blue.)

_1519 AOP_

_It's now been nearly four full months since I began my journey with that idiot Ace; and now that he's gone, I can finally have some peace and quiet. Maya said she wanted to learn different versions of medicine and so she left; but I asked her to keep an ear out for information about the Organization. Even though we defeated a member I have a gut feeling that the King isn't gonna let us go that easily; he'll probably wait a few years to make his careful plains then slowly but surely strike. When that happens he'll go after all seven of us, so I told Maya when she thinks the Organization is gonna strike, to send a message to each of us and we'll meet up at the island I'll be staying. But I have this feeling that something isn't right._

**(Twilight Island Wreckage)**

(There are some final pieces of Twilight Island that hasn't sunk yet; and out of it Edward comes out.)

_**Edward**_: Damn them, once I'm at full strength again, I'll destroy them all!

_**?**_: I don't think so Right Black Rook.

_**Edward**_: It's you, Right Black Knight. What do you want!

_**Black Knight**_: The King has decided that you are no longer of any use, so he sent me to eliminate you.

(Black Knight walks up to Edward and points a gun at him.)

_**Edward**_: Wait, just give me a chance I'll make sure I'll defeat them.

_**Black Knight**_: Sorry; it's not my choice.

_***BANG!***_

_**Black Knight**_: (Gets on a Den-Den Mushi) Sir I have eliminated Black Rook as you have ordered.

_**King**_: Excellent, now return to the base I need to start my careful plains. (Hangs up the Den-Den Mushi) Your son is just as much fun to play with as you were; I hope I can drag this game out for a long time. What do you think, do you want to play a game with me–

_**(In the middle of the Grand Line)**_

_**Alice**_: *smile* At least you still have those little Smiley faces I gave you _Gol D. Ace_.


	2. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Chapter 1: What's Old is New Again**

_**Queen**_: (Over a Den-Den Mushi) King it's been three years since the collapse of Twilight island, and now we have no hope of awakening all the great weapons.

_**King**_: I am aware of that fact; which is why we need Alyson here alive. I don't care what they do to the others, but make sure every member of the 'Organization' knows Alyson is to be kept alive.

_**Queen**_: Understood. (Hangs up the Den-Den Mushi)

_**King**_: After all what one sees as a curse can be a blessing to another.

**(Straw Hat's Pirate Ship: Thousand Sunny)**

(Ace and the Straw Hat Pirates are shocked to see a stranger sitting on the railing on the right side of the ship; Zoro readies his swords to attack when Ace just yells out.)

_**Ace**_: Long time no see Alice!

_**Luffy**_: Ace do you mean that girl is the Alice you were talking about?

_**Ace**_: Yup, though her outfit is different.

(Alice jumped down from the railing with a big grin on her face. She was wearing a medium blue short qipao with gold trim and a cluster amaryllis flower pattern on it; wearing black ankle high pants and a black under shirt. Her hair was tied in a medium high a pony tail, her hair reached down to the bottom of her back, she has bangs and a lock of hair in front of her ears that reached down a little beyond her shoulders; and she was wearing traditional socks and sandals.)

_**Ace**_: Hey long time no see fox girl-

(Hearing Ace about to make his usual comment Alice quickly drop kicks him into the air and he lands on his face. He quickly gets up and the fun begins again.)

_**Ace**_: Oww what was that for?

_**Alice**_: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a fox, or an animal!

_**Ace**_: You're just as crazy as an animal!

_**Alice**_: Watch it, your jumping on thin ice pal!

(The Straw Hat Pirates watch as they see for themselves Ace and Alice never ending fight.)

_**Nami**_: I thought he was joking about her personality.

_**Sanji**_: _She's gorgeous._

_**Usopp/Chopper**_: She's scary.

(Alice finally stops yelling at Ace and notices Brooke.)

_**Alice**_: What is that? Is that a skeleton?

_**Brooke**_: Hello my name is Brooke and-

_**Sanji**_: *anger* Don't say it Brooke!

_**Brooke**_: My I see your panties?

(Alice stares at Brooke for a few seconds to wrap her mind around what he just asked and not a moment later.)

_*BAM!*_

(Alice punches Brooke on the right side of his face and sends him soaring into the sky and lands on the other side of the ship. The Straw Hat Pirates go to see if Brooke was alright while Ace was trying to hold Alice back to keep her from going on a murderous rampage.)

_**Ace**_: Alice calm down!

_**Alice**_: I'm gonna re-kill that skeleton!

(Luffy suddenly realizing something hurries back to Ace and asks him a question.)

_**Luffy**_: Hey Ace I have a question.

_**Ace**_: *let's go of Alice* What is it?

_**Luffy**_: How come you're alive?

_**Usopp**_: Ack, that's right! Ace was supposed to have died during the Whitebeard war!

_**Nami**_: Then how is he alive?

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah that…I'm not sure.

_**Straw Hat Pirates**_: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?

_**Ace**_: Well after I 'died' I woke up on Shanks's ship; he said after they collected my body from the Marinefold they found that I still had a pulse.

_**Luffy**_: So you weren't dead, THAT GREAT!

_**Alice**_: I wondered what would happen if it was used.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

_**Alice**_: Do you remember the vive gem I gave you?

_**Ace**_: You mean the bead that would track you down?

_**Alice**_: Yes that one.

_**Ace**_: Sorry but, I swallowed it.

_**Alice**_: *anger* You, swallowed it? YOU IDIOT!

(Alice starts wailing on Ace, but then suddenly stops.)

_**Alice**_: Wait that doesn't make any sense. I have tried dozens of experiments with that gem and they all failed when it came to surviving fatal injuries; if you lived after sustaining a hole through the stomach and burned insides, then the trick is to swallow the gem before receiving the injuries.

_**Ace**_: What are you talking about?

_**Alice**_: The gem I created with the help of Maya. Since any part of her body can heal, I took some if her blood and a tiny shard from the water crystal and combined them; then modified it to where it's my vive gem. It can heal wounds on contact; but has never been successful in saving a person who is near death. If you survived after what you went through then the trick is to swallow the gem; but I got to ask, why did you swallow it in the first place?

_**Ace**_: Well it was right before I confronted Blackbeard; I was afraid I might drop it and he finds it, figures out what it is and tracks you down. But since I wanted to finish him off I didn't hide it, so I just swallowed it and went on.

_**Alice**_: I'm not sure if I should be impressed at what you did or amazed that you took yourself down a few pegs.

_**Ace**_: Two things Alice; Your rude and shut up.

_**?**_: HAHAHA! I thought I recognized those pointless arguments.

_**?2**_: Seriously, will you two give it a rest already?

(Everyone looks over where they heard the voices and see four people standing at the front of the ship.)

_**Ace**_: Hm? Hey guys long time no see!

_**Kito**_: Same to you.

(Kito, Raito, Rick, and Celli were standing in a group and they all have new outfits. Kito still has medium long hair, and it's still tied in a low pony tail; but he's wearing a black shirt with short sleeves and the shirt has blue lighting covering it, his pants are black and he's still wearing black boots. Celli is wearing a tight and plastic looking one piece full body suit, red high heeled boots that blends with the suits color; the zipper in the front is zipped down to clearly show some cleavage and her whip is wound up and attached to the right hip of the suit where hand and easily grab it. Raito was wearing a neck-less, sleeveless black shirt with the same black collar, with tan baggy pants and black shoes, his short hair got longer where it ended a little past the neck and it was tied at the base of his head; his large sword still strapped to his back. Rick was wearing a medium tan shirt and gray long pants; Rick still has his natural looking tan.)

_**Raito**_: But you two are still arguing in a circle.

_**Alice**_: *glare*

_**Ace**_: Wow the gangs all here, except Maya. Where is she?

(Everyone suddenly hears a light slurping noise, they turn and see a little kid sitting at a tea table, which was placed outside by Sanji for Nami and Robin, she had ruby red eyes and was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that ended just below the knees with ankle high white socks and brown sandals; her hair was silver and cut short and ended between her shoulder blades.)

_**Alice**_: Oh hey Maya, when did you climb on?

_**Maya**_: A little after you did, I've been sitting here the whole time.

_**Ace**_: Alright were all here *smile*

(All the former Spade Pirates gather around Ace to see how each others been doing.)

_**Kito**_: Hey Ace, I speak for all of us when I say we are sorry we were unable to come and save you from execution.

_**Celli**_: When we heard you were caught by the marines we hauled ass but we were unable to get there in time.

_**Rick**_: I'm surprised Alice didn't show up.

_**Alice**_: What am I his babysitter!

_**Raito**_: I thought you wouldn't let anyone kill him except you.

_**Alice**_: Okay I was curious to see if he would live or not; I hate getting involved in things that have nothing to do with me.

_**Ace**_: *sarcastically* Thanks for caring.

_**Kito**_: Speaking of things to do with us, if were all here do you guys know why?

_**Alice**_: The 'Organization' is back.

_**Robin**_: Alice was it? Can you tell me how long this Organization was around?

_**Alice**_: Let's see, if I had to give it a number I'd say 75 years.

_**Robin**_: If I remember, Ace said the purpose for the organization was to create a new void century and come out as the world's new government.

_**Alice**_: Yeah, that is all I could find out.

_**Luffy**_: Hey hey, are you really a 5,000 year old water fox animal thing?

_**Alice**_: Who is this?

_**Zoro**_: He's our captain, unfortunately.

_**Ace**_: He's also my little brother.

_**Alice**_: I see idiocy runs in the family.

_**Luffy**_: Hey that's not very nice!

_**Ace**_: She's not the type to say nice things to others, you'll get used to it though. Just do what I do and tune her out.

_**Luffy**_: It's still no excuse to be rude!

_**Kito**_: But I still wish I could tune out their arguments.

_**Celli**_: Yeah, and the longer it goes the more pointless their arguing gets.

_**Ace**_: Who's pointless?

_**Rick**_: And he can't tune out just one person either.

_**Ace**_: Well at least I'm not a wild animal.

(Alice calmly walks over to Ace who is still sitting down and hits him in the back of the head.)

_**Ace**_: OW what was that for?

_**Alice**_: I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!

_**Ace**_: YOU'RE AN ANIMAL BECAUSE YOU'RE A FOX!

_**Spade Pirates**_: Here we go again.

_**Maya**_: Who do you think will win this time?

_**Raito**_: Don't know, but it is fun to watch.

_**Spade Pirates**_: _*nods*_

_**Alice**_: Not a fox!

_**Ace**_: Then I guess you've been transforming into a nine tailed SQUIRREL!

(Alice then punches Ace on the left side of his face and he skids across the deck.)

_**Alice**_: I'll have you know I can no longer transform into a fox!

_**Ace**_: Huh? Why not?

_**Alice**_: You really want to know?

_**Ace**_: (Sits up) Yeah!

(The Straw Hat Pirates and the Spade Pirates gather around Alice.)

_**Alice**_: Alright listen up because I'm not repeating myself.

_**Ace**_: What was that?

_**Alice**_: I said I'll kick you if you interrupt me again.

_**Ace**_: Eh, It was worth it.

_**Alice**_: Alright, I always thought it was strange that I was able to turn into a solid animal with fur unlike the other Mythical Zoan devil fruits.

_**Ace**_: Now that you mention it. Marco ate a mythical zoan fruit that transformed him into a fire Phoenix.

_**Alice**_: Exactly, so I did some experiments and found out there was an unstable bond with an animal and the fruit.

_**Chopper**_: How is that possible?

_**Alice**_: I found the fruit in the forest outside of the village where I lived, what I didn't know that a single strand of fox fur was on it. The Wave-Wave fruit is a great mystery but it is common knowledge that water surrounds whatever it touches; so when I ate the fruit the fox hair strand went with it, turning a logia type into a false mythical zoan.

_**Ace**_: So it took you 5,000 years to figure that out.

_**Alice**_: I didn't get a break till three years ago; Idiot.

_**Robin**_: Then how were you able to stop transforming?

_**Nami**_: Yeah, I mean it doesn't even sound possible.

_**Alice**_: Funny thing about fakes, they never last as long as the original.

_**Usopp**_: So it wore off?

_**Alice**_: No, I found something that canceled it out and Ace if you make one more animal joke I'm gonna make sure you regret it.

_**Ace**_: Alright; so what was the something to cancel out your foxiness?

(Alice punches Ace's head into the floorboards)

_**Kito**_: It was only a matter of time.

_**Rick**_: You'd think he would have learned by now.

(Alice walks over back to the railing and sits down; Ace gets back up and says while rubbing his new bruise with a smirk.)

_**Ace**_: I don't care what anyone else says, your punches hurts the most.

_**Alice**_: *Humph*

_**Luffy**_: So Ace this was your first crew?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, hey Luffy mind giving us a hand taking down the 'Organization'?

_**Luffy**_: Yeah! Sounds like fun! What do you say guys!

_**Sanji**_: _Is Alice coming?_

_**Ace**_: She's leading the way...kind of.

_**Sanji**_: I'm in!

_**Robin**_: This organization sounds interesting, and I might be able to learn more about the void century since I'm guessing Alice doesn't want to talk about it.

_**Zoro**_: Whatever.

_**Luffy**_: What about the rest of you guys?

_**Nami**_: Does this organization have money?

_**Alice**_: Well an organization bent on world domination does need money…

_**Nami**_: I'm in.

_**Usopp**_: Yeah!

_**Brooke**_: Sure.

_**Franky**_: I'm already excited.

_**Luffy**_: YEAH! Sanji let's have a party to celebrate!

_**Sanji**_: _It'll be my pleasure to cook for such lovely ladies._

(While everyone is celebrating Alice is standing by herself by the railing when Ace comes over, stands next to her and they start talking but they keep their voices low enough so no one else can hear them.)

_**Alice**_: What do you want?

_**Ace**_: So what do you think about our survival odds with the "Organization'?

_**Alice**_: Realistically or complete B.S. wishing?

_**Ace**_: What you think will happen for real.

_**Alice**_: So far, I think were all gonna die.

_**Ace**_: That bad huh?

_**Alice**_: Why do you care; this is my business, so why are you trying to help me?

_**Ace**_: Were friends aren't we?

_**Alice**_: Huh? *smile* Maybe, I haven't really decided yet.

_**Ace**_: Well I await your answer.

(Alice and Ace look to see everyone is having a great time dancing and laughing. Alice is laughing at how silly they all look; then Alice faces the wind and casually looks to the sky now behind the ship, smiles some more Ace notices this and looks in the same direction.)

_**Alice**_: Looks like King has sent his more reliable pieces into play.

_**Ace**_: So which one do you think it is?

_**Alice**_: Most likely it's Black Knight on the right side.

_**Ace**_: So she's the next strongest from Black Rook?

_**Alice**_: Yeah. The agents are given chess names based on their power and fighting style. Black Rook was just like his chess piece, straight forward and the first to sacrifice.

_**Ace**_: So this one is more cunning.

_**Alice**_: Yup, unlike Black Rook, Black Knight on the right side is completely loyal to the 'Organization' and wants me dead because I left.

_**Ace**_: Does every one of those agents hate you?

_**Alice**_: All for different reasons, but yeah.

(Ace starts walking towards the rest of the pirates and says.)

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah, thanks for the two smiley medallion things; I would have told you when I fist got them but you disappeared before I got the chance.

_**Alice**_: *smile*

**(In the distance behind the Thousand Sunny)**

_**Black Knight**_: Interesting. (Over a Den-Den Mushi) Boss, I'm giving my report.

_**King**_: Go ahead.

_**Black Knight**_: Well all seven of the original Spade Pirates have reunited and they have joined forces with the Straw Hat Pirates.

_**King**_: Straw Hat?

_**Black Knight**_: Yes, their captain's name is Monkey D. Luffy.

_**King**_: So he's the Dragon's boy.

_**Black Knight**_: And apparently he and Portgas D. Ace are brothers.

_**King**_: I heard, but don't be fooled. On that ship are three D carriers; Portgas D. Ace, his brother Monkey D. Luffy, and our very own Heart D. Alyson.

_**Black Knight**_: And now they are trying to head to our HQ.

_**King**_: Just keep an eye on them, Understand?

_**Black Knight**_: Yes sir. (Hangs up Den-Den Mushi) Just wait you traitor.

…**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Chapter 2: Past Adventure**

(Three days into the journey to find the 'Organization's HQ; they continue following the course Alice's log pose is set to. But today is a rainy day so they have to stay inside with Zoro looking out for land.)

_**Luffy**_: I'm soooooo bored.

_**Nami**_: There you go again, find something to do instead of just moaning about it.

_**Robin**_: (sitting and reading a book) You could try reading that might help.

_**Luffy**_: Don't wanna.

_**Sanji**_: Well do something other than lying around and complaining.

_**Celli**_: Sanji could I have another shot of wine?

_**Sanji**_: _Of course my dear anything for you._

_**Raito**_: Looks like Celli has gotten used to this place.

_**Kito**_: Yup.

_**Celli**_: Maybe I could teach Alice how to control men like him.

_**Rick**_: Alice isn't cold hearted like that; she would never do that to other people.

_**Maya**_: Oh yes she would, if it meant getting what she wants then she will control army's with her feminine charm.

_**Ace**_: HAHAHA! Alice having feminine charm, yeah right. Speaking of her where is she?

_**Nami**_: She told me to tell you 'I am not coming up until the rains stops or we dock at an island because I do not want to subjugate myself to your constant stupidity' and that's a direct quote.

_**Ace**_: That sounds like her.

_**Franky**_: How can you put up with her?

_**Ace**_: I tune her out.

_**Luffy**_: Hey Ace I just remembered something.

_**Ace**_: Hm? What did you remember?

_**Luffy**_: Remember when we went searching for some treasure on our home island?

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah that was about nine years ago.

_**Luffy**_: That was really fun; remember what Gramps did to us after he found out? I couldn't feel my body for a week.

_**Usopp**_: What happened there?

_**Ace**_: it was nine years ago, me and Luffy heard rumors about some treasure so we went to go steal it.

**(Dawn Island: 9 years ago)**

(On Mt. Corvo Ace and Luffy were wandering through the forest arguing on what to bring back for dinner at Dadan's place; Luffy was 9 and Ace was 12.)

_**Luffy**_: Gator!

_**Ace**_: Bear!

_**Luffy**_: I want gator!

_**Ace**_: I'm older so I decide on bear!

_**Luffy**_: I'm younger so I want gator more!

_**Ace**_: Alright, how about we have a contest. Whoever can get the most of what they want wins and can decide what to get next time.

_**Luffy**_: I'm totally gonna win.

_**Ace**_: Save that for your dreams I'm gonna win!

(Ace runs off to the bear's territory of the forest while Luffy heads to the river to catch some gator. As the sun sets Ace and Luffy come back carrying what they wanted on their backs and lay them out to see who won. Luffy was soaking wet and had a few scratches all over his body, while Ace only had a few scrapes and bruises.)

_**Ace**_: Wow Luffy you got a lot.

_**Luffy**_: Yeah, I caught three large gators, what about you?

_**Ace**_: I was able to get three large bears.

_**Luffy**_: If we got the same amount then who won?

_**Ace**_: How about we weight them, which ever group is heaviest wins.

_**Luffy**_: How come you get to decide?

_**Ace**_: Why don't you think of a different way?

_**Luffy**_: Fine I will!

_**Dadan**_: What are you boys yelling about?

_**Ace**_: Tomorrow we'll just hunt again and whoever comes back with the most at the end of the day wins!

_**Luffy**_: Fine!

_**Dadan**_: Quit yelling and get in here NOW!

_**Magura**_: Calm down boss.

(After dinner Luffy and Ace were sleeping in their room when Ace woke Luffy up and began whispering to him)

_**Ace**_: Hey Luffy wake up.

_**Luffy**_: Huh? What is it?

_**Ace**_: SHHHH quiet.

_**Luffy**_: *whispering* What is it?

_**Ace**_: While I was hunting I found a treasure map.

_**Luffy**_: A treasure map!

_**Ace**_: SHHHH, keep it down.

_**Luffy**_: Let's go treasure hunting tomorrow.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, let's get as much sleep as possible and we'll head out before Dadan gets up.

_**Luffy**_: treasure hunting yay.

(The sun barley rose above the trees before Ace and Luffy left, on their treasure hunt.)

_**Luffy**_: So Ace where do we start looking?

_**Ace**_: According to the map we start at the shore.

_**Luffy**_: Let's go!

_**Ace**_: Luffy you're too excited.

_**Luffy**_: I want to know what the treasure is.

_**Ace**_: The only way to find that out is to find the treasure.

(After a while of walking Ace and Luffy finally reach the shore that matched the map.)

_**Ace**_: This is the shore so now we start walking north until we reach the bear's territory in the forest.

_**Luffy**_: We could have started there, but where's the fun in that.

_**Ace**_: Hurry up Luffy or I'm leaving you here.

_**Luffy**_: Wait up Ace, HEY!

(After Luffy and Ace left the shore and went into the forest, three guys come out.)

_**?**_: You hear that?

_**?2**_: Yeah, those little brats have our map. This is all your fault Mark.

_**Mark**_: Hey, how was I supposed to know that forest has monsters?

_**?**_: Yeah and thanks to you those brats are gonna find the money we've been collecting for our boss.

_**?2**_: Lets call the boss; he'll know what to do.

_**?**_: No, Mark you and Kein round up the rest of the guys.

_**Kein**_: Why? We could probably take out those kids no problem Andrew.

_**Andrew**_: Those kids came out and went back into that monster infested forest, so they must be strong, and if their strong enough we could have two more members in our little gang.

_**Mark**_: I see.

_**Andrew**_: Now get moving and get the rest of our guys at our treasure's hiding spot. I'll follow them and tell you when to ambush them.

_**Kein**_: Okay, let's go.

(As the day goes on Ace and Luffy continue their search for the treasure by now heading for the bear's territory which was like a walk in the park.)

_**Luffy**_: That was easy.

_**Ace**_: Whoever made this map must have had no idea where he was going.

_**Luffy**_: Yeah, this will be too easy.

_**Ace**_: Let's keep going, next we need to go North-East till we reach the river then we go North-West until we come to a clearing.

_**Luffy**_: What are we waiting for lets go find the treasure!

(Ace and Luffy start heading North-East

_**Ace**_: Calm down, you wanna tell everyone in the forest what were looking for?

_**Luffy**_: Sorry, I'm getting hungry now

_**Ace**_: Me too, I was craving bison.

_**Luffy**_: No, bird.

_**Ace**_: Bison!

_**Luffy**_: Bird!

_**Ace**_: Bison!

_**Luffy**_: Bird!

_**Ace**_: BISON!

_**Luffy**_: BIRD!

(The two boys continue arguing as they walk further into the forest while unknown to them someone is following them.)

_**Andrew**_: No matter how I look at it those two are just a pair of brats but, better safe than sorry.

(Now Ace and Luffy continue make their way to the river when the brothers fall into a little bad luck, especially Luffy. First they go through a field where Luffy was attacked by a gigantic tiger hiding in the tall grass, and was almost eaten by it. Then both Ace and Luffy almost fell off a cliff into the water where hungry piranhas were waiting, and they ran through a very dense part of the forest home to snakes that practically covered every branch of every tree; Ace and Luffy had to run fast to dodge constant snake attacks then they were attacked by giant birds that nipped and pecked at their skin before they finally arrived at the river exhausted.)

_**Luffy**_: *huff, huff* Let's take a break.

_**Ace**_: *huff* Yeah.

_**Luffy**_: We just went through *huff* hell to come here.

_**Ace**_: *huff* I have say this but *huff* you attract danger just like a dead guy attracts vultures.

_**Luffy**_: Do not!

_**Ace**_: Do too!

_**Luffy**_: …..I'm hungry!

_**Ace**_: Me too, let's eat something while were here.

_**Luffy**_: *looks in the river* Mmmm…Fish.

_**Ace**_: Luffy I'll start the fire, you catch us some fish.

_**Luffy**_: Right.

(After some time had passed Luffy and Ace devoured lots of fish, put out the fire and started to head in the North-West direction.)

_**Luffy**_: Hey Ace how far do we have to go till we get there?

_**Ace**_: Well it's shorter that it took to get to the river. We just have to walk till we reach a clearing.

_**Luffy**_: Hey Ace I wonder how much treasure is there, probably a lot!

_**Ace**_: And we'll split it 50/50.

_**Luffy**_: Hey after we find it and split it, where should we hide it?

_**Ace**_: Defiantly can't take back with us, Dadan will just take it from us, how about after we split it we hide it in separate places.

_**Luffy**_: Yeah.

(They continue to walk through the forest and still unknown to them the man is still following them.)

_**Andrew**_: To think they were able to get through all that and still have the strength to move. There more dangerous than I thought.

(Finally after a long day's searching Luffy and Ace arrive to the clearing they were searching for, they look around and see a treasure chest sitting in the clearing unguarded and open.)

_**Luffy**_: WOW it's full of gold and money!

_**Ace**_: This is more than the treasure me and Sabo spent five years collecting! And it's ours.

_**Andrew**_: Sorry kids, but that treasure belongs to me and my gang.

(Suddenly 100 men come out of the trees, bushes, from behind the trees and surrounds the brothers.)

_**Luffy**_: Who are you?

_**Andrew**_: WE are a little gang called the Black Checkers, and that little treasure belongs to us.

_**Ace**_: Well you guys weren't around when we found it so it's ours.

_**Andrew**_: *laugh* I wasn't asking, I was telling you two to step away from our treasure.

_**Luffy**_: No it's our now.

_**Andrew**_: Kill them.

(When the men surrounding Ace and Luffy hear the order they attack and quickly swarm the two boys. Ace and Luffy quickly grabbed their staffs and attacked; both of them were able to hold their own for a while but were soon overwhelmed and knocked unconscious.)

_**Andrew**_: Like I thought, quick tie them up!

(The next day Ace is the first one to regain conciseness, and he wakes up tied to a large wooden pole in a large tan tent.)

_**Ace**_: Ow my head, where am I, Luffy where are you!

_**Luffy**_: Zzzz…

(Ace looks to his left and sees Luffy tied next to him, and still asleep; so Ace kicks him and yells at him.)

_**Ace**_: WAKE UP!

_**Luffy**_: *yawn* Is it time to eat yet?

_**Ace**_: We need to get out of here; we've been captured by the enemy!

_**Luffy**_: WHAT NO WAY?

_**Ace**_: Shut Up!

(Ace and Luffy start to hear laughter coming from outside, and see the man who ordered their capture.)

_**Andrew**_: You know when you face a large group of people you have no hope of beating, you should just run; just a tip.

_**Ace**_: Let us go!

_**Andrew**_: Why would I do that?

_**Ace**_: Cause if YOU don't we WILL get free and kick your ass.

_**Luffy**_: Then you'll know not to mess with us.

_**Andrew**_: Some big words coming from such little brats. I'll just let you two cool off before I decide what to do with you.

(Andrew leaves the tent laughing while Ace and Luffy are struggling to get free.)

_**Ace**_: Those grrr…when I get out of here I'm gonna kill them.

_**Luffy**_: Ace the ropes are too tight I can't get loose.

_**Ace**_: TRY HARDER!

(No matter how much Ace and Luffy struggle the ropes don't loosen and yet suddenly the ropes just come off.)

_**Luffy**_: YAY were free!

_**Ace**_: But how? *picks up the cut piece of rope* Look at this Luffy the rope here didn't break; it was cut through with one slash.

_**Kein**_: Hey those kids are free!

_**Luffy**_: Run!

_**Mark**_: Don't let them get away!

**(Meanwhile at the shore)**

_**Andrew**_: Welcome master 'That'

'_**That'**_: Where are these kids you spoke of? Are they really as strong as you say?

_**Andrew**_: Yes sir, the two boys got through this forest without any trouble.

'_**That'**_: Interesting, take me to them, My Lord will be pleased to hear about my findings.

('That' was wearing a silver helmet covering his entire head except for a red eye whole in the center he was dressed head to toe in black and wore a black cloak, he also had medium length bright green hair.)

'_**That'**_: Did you find out their names?

_**Andrew**_: Apparently the oldest one is called Ace while the younger one is Luffy.

'_**That'**_: Is that all you could find out?

_**Andrew**_: Yes sir.

'_**That'**_: Did you bring the money with you?

_**Andrew**_: Yes sir.

'_**That'**_: Good we're leaving.

_**Andrew**_: Why?

'_**That'**_: Because it's an order from 'him' and he dose not want us to kill the children of this island.

_**Andrew**_: 'He' gave us this order?

'_**That'**_: Yes, and even if it meant disobeying My Lord, he'll forgive us; but 'He' will not if the children of this island or any island is harmed. Call off your men and let's leave.

_**Andrew**_: Yes sir.

**(Camp)**

_**Ace**_: Hurry Luffy!

_**Luffy**_: I am I'm just so hungry!

(Ace and Luffy were running around the enemy's camp trying to escape, only to be chased by most of the enemy themselves.)

_**Ace**_: Geez, there's no end to them!

_**Kein**_: Mark call off the guys we have to go!

_**Ace/Luffy**_: Huh?

_**Mark**_: WHY?

_**Kein**_: Because 'That' told us too.

_**Mark**_: Oh sh** MEN ENOUGH WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!

(In less than a minute all 98 men stripped down their camp, packed up and left; leave Ace and Luffy to wonder.)

_**Ace**_: What the HELL JUST HAPPENED?

_**Kein**_: Just be glade 'He' is the one giving us orders.

_**Ace**_: Who's this 'HE' person?

_**Kein**_: All you need to know is that 'HE' will change the world.

_**Luffy**_: Ace do you know what this guy is talking about?

_**Ace**_: Not a clue.

**(Present Day: Thousand Sunny)**

_**Nami**_: So that's what happened?

_**Brooke**_: Did you ever find out who 'He' was?

_**Ace**_: Nope, never did. And we never found out who cut us loose.

_**Luffy**_: But I wander who 'He' was?

_**Alice**_: Dragon.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

(Everyone turns and sees Alice in the door way.)

_**Ace**_: Do you know the 'He' those guys were referring to?

_**Alice**_: Of course. Dragon of the Revolutionaries

_**Ace**_: Why would Dragon know those people?

_**Alice**_: Those people were the Black Checkers and their leader Pawn is called 'That'. Both he and the Black Checkers joined the 'Organization' and they have been giving their information to Dragon in secret.

_**Ace**_: And how is it that you know about it?

_**Alice**_: Because I agreed to keep quiet.

_**Robin**_: So Dragon had men of the inside of the 'Organization' as well.

_**Nami**_: Luffy your father seems to have more insight then you ever had.

_**Luffy**_: What does that mean?

_**Sanji**_: Same old Luffy.

_**Alice**_: Well if memory serves we should be arriving at an island soon.

_**Luffy**_: Really!

_**Alice**_: Yeah, I have unfinished business there.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Chapter 3: (500) Years of Darkness**

(The Spade Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates continue on their journey to find the 'Organization' HQ, but first they stop at a nearby island to restock; but according to Alice she has some unfinished business to attend to.)

**(Star Island)**

_**Luffy**_: Wow this place is so lively!

_**Sanji**_: _And the women are gorgeous._

_**Zoro**_: Cool it you love sick cook.

_**Sanji**_: What did you say!

_**Nami**_: Cool it you two!

_**Ace**_: *laugh* I see your crew is as lively as ever.

_**Luffy**_: Yeah *laugh*

_**Nami**_: Sanji come with me were going shopping.

_**Celli**_: This could be my chance to get some new outfits.

_**Robin**_: I'll tag along too.

_**Sanji**_: _Yes ladies and I'll carry all of your shopping bags._

_**Nami**_: By the way where's Alice? I thought she might want to come along as well.

_**Kito**_: She walked off into the forest muttering something about a grave a while ago.

_**Ace**_: Hey Kito which way did she go?

_**Kito**_: She was heading north from the port.

_**Ace**_: Thanks, I just remembered something I need to ask her about a Devil Fruit.

(Ace runs off into the forest.)

_**Nami**_: Well I never knew Ace felt that way about her.

_**Luffy**_: Huh what do you mean? He just wanted to ask her about a devil fruit.

_**Maya**_: Yeah, Alice is old and she knows a lot about different devil fruits.

_**Raito**_: Besides if he did leave to ask what you think he was gonna ask, he would be knocked into several trees then a large boulder.

_**Celli**_: And she hates being asked useless question that take up her time.

_**Rick**_: And Alice is MINE!

_**Robin**_: Well he does like to hang around her a lot.

_**Kito**_: I can't explain that yet.

_**Luffy**_: I'm gonna explore the forest it looks like fun.

_**Usopp**_: I'll come too, I'll brave any forest, jungle and island because I'm a brave explorer of the sea!

_**Zoro**_: I'll go too, might be able to get some training in.

_**Kito**_: Allow me to join you I'm a swordsman as well.

(With that said all the women go shopping and have Sanji carry their bags, the guys go exploring in the forest, and Ace is trying to find Alice.)

**(Markets)**

_**Maya**_: do you think it was wise to leave them alone in a forest?

_**Nami**_: Please, those boys can handle themselves.

_**Maya**_: I didn't mean your crew, I was talking about Ace and Alice, do you think it was a good idea to leave those two alone together?

_**Celli**_: Maya you worry too much, what's the worse that could happen?

_**Maya**_: Ace saying something stupid or insults her, then Alice will start hitting him and we won't be around to stop her.

_**Celli**_: Well it's his fault, why should we care?

_**Maya**_: Because this is the island where Alice began hating being immortal.

_**Celli**_: WHAT THIS IS THE ISLAND?

_**Maya**_: I tried to tell you earlier but…

_**Celli**_: Nami change of plans, we are going into that forest.

_**Nami**_: What, why?

_**Celli**_: Cause if we don't find Alice before Ace does he will make her mad and then, who knows what else she'll do.

_**Robin**_: Why is that?

_**Maya**_: This is the place Alice hates the most and she is very irritable and easy to make mad.

_**Celli**_: We can't wait anymore let's go.

**(Forest)**

_**Luffy**_: YAY I FOUND FRUIT!

_**Usopp**_: So did I; there everywhere.

_**Zoro**_: Let's see how much damage I can do with one swing.

_**Kito**_: A lot, if the rumors about the legendary Zoro are true.

_**Raito**_: Hm?

_**Rick**_: What is it Raito?

_**Raito**_: I thought I heard someone.

_**Kito**_: Really?

_**Celli**_: Hey guys did you find Alice!

_**Usopp**_: AHHH! Don't sneak up on us!

_**Celli**_: Guys we NEED to find Alice before Ace does.

_**Rick**_: What is she actually gonna kill him this time?

_**Maya**_: That and much much worse, she could destroy this whole island.

_**Luffy**_: So why do we need to find Ace?

**(Middle of the Forest)**

(Ace had been wandering around for a while until he finally spotted Alice walking up the mountain.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice wait up!

_**Alice**_: Great just what I need, ANOTHER distraction.

_**Ace**_: Hey what's with that attitude? I just came all this way out here so I can ask you a serious question.

_**Alice**_: …Sorry I'm not interested.

_**Ace**_: What? No nothing like that, I just wanted to ask what you knew about the Yami-Yami no mi.

_**Alice**_: That's it?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, so what do you know?

_**Alice**_: …There are some things that should not be known.

_**Ace**_: TALK!

_**Alice**_: OKAY! Remember when I told you that I nearly got killed by a guy who ate the Yami-Yami no mi?

_**Ace**_: Yeah and?

_**Alice**_: You have seen first hand what the Yami-Yami no mi is capable of didn't you?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, the moment Blackbeard grabbed my arm I couldn't use my devil fruit ability, but he also couldn't materialize into the darkness element.

_**Alice**_: Yes, that particular one is complicated but no matter how complicated is may seem, it is still one of the most deadliest devil fruits in existence.

_**Ace**_: Is there any way for me to beat him on my own?

_**Alice**_: That depends did this guy take another's devil fruit power?

_**Ace**_: What?

_**Alice**_: The Yami-Yami no mi has the ability to absorb different devil fruit abilities, but I've only seen the last guy take one and it was out of someone he had already slain.

_**Ace**_: Blackbeard took the Gura-Gura no mi out of our dead captain's body.

_**Alice**_: I heard that's the man who killed Whitebeard and ate the Yami-Yami no mi.

_**Ace**_: Unforgivable! That man killed a fellow crew member in cold blood for that devil fruit, tried to go after Luffy, and he killed the old man!

(Unknown to Ace and Alice they walked by and stopped in front of the Straw Hats and the Spades pirates who look back and forth to Ace and Alice.)

_**Alice**_: You'll get over it.

_**Ace**_: I won't let it go till I kill him, then and only then will justice be served!

_**Alice**_: But at the cost of your life! Why would you wanna die for the sake of revenge, what's done is done and killing him now won't change the past!

_**Ace**_: What do you know, have you ever had someone close and then they were killed; wouldn't you want o find and make sure that they pay for their crimes?

_**Alice**_: Keep your nose out of my business, you know nothing about me and know nothing about what I saw!

_**Ace**_: We were crew mates Alice, were supposed to understand each other. But that is impossible because you want to keep everything about you to yourself!

_**Alice**_: I don't want people to know, anyone who knows my real past will just want to die *like him* so just leave me alone!

_**Ace**_: Fine! (walks away) You know Alice when I first saw you I could tell you were alone; but I was stupid to think that you wanted that to change.

(Both Ace and Alice go their separate ways; Alice goes up the mountain and Ace goes down the mountain. The two pirate groups not wanting to get involved just stand and watch as Ace and Alice leave.)

_**Sanji**_: I can't believe that Ace would make Alice so mad.

_**Franky:**_ He had every write to after the way she spoke to him.

_**Maya**_: Yes they both have their reasons for getting mad. But Alice's reason is just like Ace's except Alice was speaking out of experience from a 500 year old wound.

_**Nami**_: 500 years?

_**Maya**_: yes, but I need to explain this to Ace as well so he knows what to never say to Alice.

_**Kito**_: Even if you tell him, he'll say it then get hit.

_**Raito**_: Hey he's the one getting hit so why should we care?

_**Celli**_: Good point, besides Ace doesn't even seem to be affected by her punches or kicks.

_**Rick**_: If he wants to get wailed on by Alice, then let him.

_**Maya**_: So where IS Ace?

_**Usopp**_: I think he went down hill.

_**Maya**_: Let's go, you can listen when I tell Ace, alright?

(Everyone starts to head downhill to look for Ace, while Alice heads up hill through a thick forest. As the large pirate group heads further downhill they find the shore line; they begin looking around to see if they could find which way Ace went when they find him laying on a large rock, looking up to the sky with both hands underneath his head.)

_**Nami**_: Looks like he's thinking.

_**Luffy**_: Looks like he's sleeping.

_**Kito**_: I'm going with sleeping.

(Everyone walks over to talk to Ace when the see that Luffy was right; Ace was sound asleep, snoring as the waves crashed into the rock he was on.)

_**Celli**_: Let me waking up in a way he's familiar with.

(Celli calmly walks up to Ace and says in his ear.)

_**Celli**_: Ace. WAKE UP STUPID!

(Surprised Ace quickly sits up and looks to see how yelled in his ear expecting to see Alice.)

_**Ace**_: Ow what was that for Alice? Huh? Celli?

_**Celli**_: I thought if I yelled at you like Alice does you'd wake up.

_**Ace**_: Thanks for nearly deafening me.

_**Maya**_: Ace, you have no idea how much you pissed off Alice with what you said. Do you?

_**Ace**_: Not really, but seriously what's her problem any way?

_**Maya**_: Then let me tell you, so maybe next time you'll think about her feelings before you open your mouth.

_**Ace**_: Well let's hear it.

_**Maya**_: Alice used to live on this island, it was around 500 years ago and she was still searching for those crystals when she met a man. Back then and even now Alice is extremely dense when it came to love so she thought what she felt for this man was love, and she eventually married him; but what Alice didn't know was that this man was a sweet talker and he said things that women wanted to hear to make them fall for him, the only reason he made Alice his target was because he liked the way she looked and considered her an easy target because of how dense she was. Three years later he found out that Alice doesn't age and how old she really was; so he ate the Yami-Yami no mi and by complete coincidence found the corresponding crystal, and attacked Alice and tried to convince her that she disserved to die and then tried to kill her. But Alice then saw what kind of person he was, resolved that she didn't love him, and then killed him. When it was all over Alice had severe internal bleeding, all her ribs were broken, her right leg was nearly torn off, her right arm was smashed, her hip bones were broken, and her throat was crushed. Alice somehow mustered the strength to grab the crystal and hide before the villagers came; what they think happened was that Alice found out he was playing with her heart and killed him, and they labeled her a murderer. Ever since Alice says she can never truly trust men because she thinks all they care about are looks.

_**Ace**_: No wonder she gives me a hard time.

_**Maya**_: No I think she just doesn't like you.

_**Franky**_: *sniffle*

(All look to see who made that noise and they see Franky crying over what he had just heard)

_**Luffy**_: Franky are you crying?

_**Franky**_: No I'm not you idiots go away!

_**Ace**_: So why would Alice want to come back to this island?

_**Maya**_: She told me that after her wounds were healed she hid something in his grave.

_**Kito**_: It can't be the crystal, then what is it?

_**Maya**_: I don't know.

_**Ace**_: *jumps off the rock* Well I'm gonna find Alice and ask her what it is.

_**Rick**_: Good luck with that.

(Ace walks back to the trail and starts heading uphill; meanwhile Alice has reached the end of the trail and at the end is a large and wide field with waist high grass and a large oak tree you can clearly see on the other side. Alice stops before entering the field and stares at the tree with the wind blowing through her hair she takes a deep breath and starts walking through the field. A little bit through the field Alice starts looking around while still walking and starts talking to herself.)

_**Alice**_: This place looks so peaceful now; no one could ever guess that this field was once a dirt wasteland caused by that fight 500 years ago. It's like all figures from the past are disappearing and soon too will I.

(Alice looks forward and continues walking; meanwhile Ace is running up hill along with the remaining Spade pirates and Straw Hat pirates.)

_**Usopp**_: Why are we running up hill?

_**Ace**_: Come to think of it I have no idea.

_**Kito**_: Typical Ace.

_**Celli**_: At least were getting some exercise.

_**Sanji**_: _Oh Celli you look so beautiful._

_**Zoro**_: You love sick freak!

_**Sanji**_: Watch it Zoro!

_**Nami**_: Knock it off you guys!

(As the group continues to run and argue Ace, Zoro, and Nami quickly stop and look to their left and just stair into the forest.)

_**Luffy**_: What's wrong why are we stopping?

_**Nami**_: Something's coming.

_**Zoro**_: It's fast

_**Ace**_: And powerful.

_**Luffy**_: I don't see anything.

_**Usopp**_: Yeah me neither.

(Ace and Zoro start to get a serious look on their face as they continue to look in that one direction when out of nowhere Ace yells)

_**Ace**_: EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!

(The moment Ace yelled for everyone to get out the way a large and powerful streak of lighting comes through nearly hitting the pirates and cuts through the path. Soon the dust clears and there is no sign of the source of the lighting bolt.)

_**Brooke**_: What was that!

_**Nami**_: It was lightning. But there wasn't a cloud in the sky, then how?

_**Ace**_: Hey guys, how much you wanna bet that the lightning bolt that almost hit us was some guys using his devil fruit power to keep us away from Alice?

_**Kito**_: You know I'm starting to think Alice attracts more danger than you.

_**Ace**_: Anyways I'm going on ahead; maybe I can warn Alice about this guy.

(Without giving anyone a chance to respond Ace takes off and runs uphill to try and catch up with Alice.)

_**Celli**_: Now tell me, after hearing all that you don't think Ace has feelings for Alice.

_**Nami**_: He does seem to worry about her safety.

_**Kito**_: I just remembered something. Hey Maya do you know an island called Shadow Island or the Island of Death?

_**Maya**_: Why do you ask?

_**Kito**_: Back when I joined Ace's crew we went to that island and fought this creepy clown called "IT" and we had to search the mansion on the Island of Death; I took the upstairs and came across a royal type room with a dusty painting above the headboard of the bed.

_**Celli**_: This is news to me, who was the painting of?

_**Kito**_: Alice; except it wasn't.

_**Rick**_: What do you mean it was but it wasn't?

_**Kito**_: The woman I saw looked much nicer than the Alice we know, and she looked completely different.

_**Luffy**_: Huh how?

_**Kito**_: The woman had silver hair and wore a beautiful blue sleeveless dress; but this is where it gets weird. Around her neck was a three row small pearl necklace with a silver chain dangling in front of her chest and attached to the chain were those two smiley faces Ace has on his hat. The smiling one was just below the pearls and the frowning one was below the smiling one.

_**Sanji**_: Then how did Ace get them?

_**Luffy**_: Ace told me that someone gave them to him, he never said who.

_**Robin**_: You think Ace and Alice have met before?

_**Rick**_: It seems so. Maya do you know anything about this?

_**Maya**_: Well when I met Alice 15 years ago I saw that she was wearing the necklace you had described; I asked her why she wore that and she told me 'So I wouldn't forget what makes me live'. But 9 years ago when we met again she didn't have the two smiley faces; when I asked to about it she said 'I left them with the future'.

_**Celli**_: So she thinks Ace is the future?

_**Maya**_: I guess; Alice wouldn't talk about it anymore.

_**Celli**_: But what do you think makes Alice believe that Ace is the future?

_**Maya**_: I don't know, but what I do know is that Alice that Ace can help her break her curse of immortality.

**(Giant Tree)**

_**Alice**_: *sigh* So I finally made it here.

(Alice begins to walk around the large tree looking up at the branches, after a while Alice finds the marked grave of the man she thought she loved; his cremated remains buried underneath the large roots of the tree. Alice takes out a small knife she had with her and began gutting up the roots and digging to reach the urn. Alice moves away the dirt and finds the urn and something next to it wrapped up in a tan cloth and picks it up; she's about to unwrap it when she hears a voice behind her.)

_**?**_: Find what you were looking for?

_**Alice**_: *Shocked* So it's you…Left White Knight.

(Alice calmly stands up and hides the object she found behind her back and begins talking to the White Knight.)

_**White Knight**_: So what have you been up to former Left White Bishop?

_**Alice**_: Nothing new really; you?

_**White Knight**_: I was sent here by the King to gather information on you guys; you know it took 15 years to track you down after you left our little…family and here you are heading back to us. Why is that Alice? Or should I say Heart D. Alyson?

_**Alice**_: Hm?

(The white knight is getting tired of Alice's overconfidence of him so he uses his left arm and pins Alice to the tree by her neck. White Knight wears the same attire as Black Knight but its white.)

_**White Knight**_: Don't act like you don't know, Heart D. Alyson is your real name and you have been keeping secrets from your so called friends especially that one particular friend called Portgas D. Ace.

_**Alice**_: HA! He is no friend of mine; he is just an annoyance.

_**White Knight**_: Indeed; but what I'm talking about is why wont you let you 'friends' know how to help you age again.

_**Alice**_: Because they don't need to know.

_**White Knight**_: *cocky smirk* You don't want them to know that the only way for you to age again is for you to give birth to a child?

_**Alice**_: You son of a- How did you find out?

_**White Knight**_: King has had me watch you for the past three years; so what you know in your discoveries during that time, I also know.

_**Ace**_: IS THAT TRUE!

(Alice and White Knight look in the direction where they heard the yell and see Ace standing with an angry look on his face.)

_**Alice**_: Um Ace, how long have you been standing there?

_**Ace**_: *angry* Long enough.

_**Alice**_: What's your problem!

_**Ace**_: Hey you, the guy in white who are you?

_**White Knight**_: I am the Left White Knight of the 'Organization'.

_**Ace**_: Okay White Knight you better get your hands off Alice.

_**White Knight**_: Why should I?

(White Knight starts pressing his arm tighter into Alice's neck.)

_**Ace**_: HANDS OFF SHE'S MINE!

_**Alice**_: I'm what?

_**White Knight**_: HAHAHAHA! Just come and make me.

_**Ace**_: *body surrounded in fie* Don't worry I will.

(Ace jumps and attacks White Knight and is about to use his fire fist attack when he realizes that if he hits White Knight he'll burn Alice as well so he holds back on his attack and decides to punch him while his body is still covered in fire. With Ace charging on foot White Knight raises his hand and stretches out his arm out in front of Ace and says.)

_**White Knight**_: **Electric Bullet**

(A blast of electricity shoots out of White Knight's hand and hits Ace like it was a bullet; and Ace who was holding back too much power gets electrocuted and falls to the ground.)

_**White Knight**_: Give it up you have no chance of beating me; I ate a Paramecia type devil fruit and it makes me one big electric eel and I can shoot electricity out of any part of my body. So when you help back to much power you became vulnerable to my power.

_**Ace**_: *gets up* I see so now I won't hold back.

_**White Knight**_: Are you sure you won't hit your woman?

_**Alice**_: Go ahead Ace I'm in no danger.

_**White Knight**_: Shut your mouth woman, have you forgotten that I am electricity and you are water? One zap from me and your as good as dead.

_**Alice**_: And have you forgotten that if you're wet while you zap me you'll get zapped as well?

_**White Knight**_: And if your man fries me you get fried too.

_**Alice**_: 1: He's not my man, 2: I would have already escaped by then and 3: You're still too weak to be a threat to me.

_**White Knight**_: How so! I'm holding the end of your life in my hands so what makes a woman like you is any match for me!

_**Alice**_: Simple.

(Alice suddenly disappears and reappears behind White Knight and whispers in his ear with a confident smile on her face.)

_**Alice**_: I don't brag to those I'm about to kill.

(Before White Knight has a chance to react he feels a sudden pain in his chest, looks down and sees that Alice has stabbed him through his lungs with a water blade made out her right arm. White Knight coughs up blood and falls to the ground. As he falls he utters out his last words.)

_**White Knight**_: You Bitch.

(Ace, who just saw the first time he had seen Alice kill anybody, only had one thing to say.)

_**Ace**_: Damn I didn't know you were that cold hearted.

_**Alice**_: This guy was nothing more than an annoyance to the 'Organization' the moment he got there. The only reason he got the title of White Knight was because of his power and nothing more.

_**Ace**_: So why did he come after you?

_**Alice**_: He understood why a woman was the **Queen** but he couldn't understand why a woman like me was a higher rank than him. He was one of those fools that think women are useless without a man and they should obey them no questions asked.

_**Ace**_: It looks like this King sent out a knight to kill a bishop but the knight got killed by the bishop, looks like you just got under the King's skin.

_**Alice**_: No, this was his entire plan.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

_**Alice**_: He wanted Black Rook and White Knight eliminated because their grudge and ideals were slowing down the 'Organization', so he thought what the hell I'll get the former member the White Bishop to finish them for me.

_**Ace**_: Wow, are there any others he wants rid of?

_**Alice**_: Not really the rest are loyal to the cause and besides almost every single member of that group has one reason or another to want me dead. But Ace I must warn you if you run into someone who calls themselves Queen or act like one, you must get away. Even if you're not fighting her you must get away from her; she knows your face and she **will** kill you in an instance.

_**Ace**_: How bad could she be?

_**Alice**_: Every member of the 'Organization's' rank is determined by their power and cunning. King is the leader of the 'Organization' as well as the 4 White Guardians; and Queen is the leader of the 4 Black Guardians.

_**Ace**_: Bring it on I'm not afraid; what kind of power does she have?

_**Alice**_: I'm not sure, I only saw it once and after that I didn't want to be the one to fight her.

_**Ace**_: So **you** got scarred by her power?

_**Alice**_: It's not laughing matter; promise me you won't fight her no matter what.

_**Ace**_: Fine.

_**Alice**_: Now that that's done, I have one more thing to say.

_**Ace**_: What?

_**Alice**_: I AM NOT YOURS!

(Alice them punches Ace in the face knocking him into the ground them starts slapping, stepping, and kicking him repeatedly. As this goes on the remaining Spade Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates show up and see Alice showing no mercy to Ace.)

_**Kito**_: I wonder what he did this time.

_**Celli**_: Knowing him, it was probably something stupid.

_**Nami**_: Shouldn't we atop her?

_**Spade Pirates**_: Nah.

_**Raito**_: She'll stop soon.

_**Luffy**_: How can you let her do this to Ace!

_**Ace**_: Don't worry Luffy; I'm already used to her beatings, so it doesn't hurt.

_**Maya**_: Did you get what you came here for?

_**Alice**_: Yup.

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah, what is the thing you came to get?

_**Alice**_: You'll know soon enough.

_**Ace**_: Again with the secrets.

_**Usopp**_: What happened here!

_**Ace**_: Long story short; White Knight from the 'Organization tried to kill Alice but Alice killed him.

_**Alice**_: The guy had it coming.

_**Rick**_: If he was after you them he must have.

_**Robin**_: This tree.

_**Alice**_: Yeah this tree is pretty old, It's about as old as me.

_**Robin**_: So this tree was able to withstand the void century.

_**Alice**_: Yup, its one of the few remaining links to the past.

(Later the Straw Hat and Spade Pirates return to the ship at set sail, about an hour later Alice wants to talk to Ace in privet.)

_**Ace**_: Okay, what do you want?

_**Alice**_: I'll make this as simple as I can; if you ever tell anyone the truth I will kill you, and that is not a threat I will kill you and anyone you told.

_**Ace**_: About what, the fact that you have to give birth a child in order to age again?

_**Alice**_: Exactly.

_**Ace**_: *laughing* That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard, the one thing that will help you is the one thing that you will never do HAHAHAHAHA!

(Alice then punches Ace into the floor and walks off.)

_**Ace**_: Ow.

(Off in a distance behind the Thousand Sunny is Black Knight and she just got in contact with King.)

_**Black Knight**_: King it's me I have my report.

_**King**_: Good tell me.

_**Black Knight**_: Of course. Everything is going just as you planed Alice has the item and White Knight has been eliminated.

_**King**_: Very Good, Where are they heading now?

_**Black Knight**_: They're heading to Fishman Island; they will soon enter the New World.

_**King**_: That is all, keep me informed.

_**Black Knight**_: Yes sir.

(Both hang up the Den-Den Mushi and in front of King is a chess bored. On one side there are pieces marked with the Organization's name on them and the others that are come towards those pieces have the Spade Pirates names on them. The Black King has Ace written on it and the White Queen has Alyson written on it. King moves the White Queen and tips over the White Knight and puts the piece called the Black Bishop in front of the Black King and the White Queen.)

_**King**_: It's your turn Alyson.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Chapter 4: Friendly Enemy**

(The Spade and Straw Hat pirates continue on their journey to the 'Organization' HQ, but Alice had yet to tell them how to get there.)

_**Ace**_: Alright Alice, tell us how to get to the Organization HQ.

_**Alice**_: We need to enter the New World part of the Grand Line.

_**Ace**_: That's all?

_**Nami**_: We tried that, but we need some kind of stuff to coat the ship so we can go under the Red Line.

_**Celli**_: Don't under estimate Alice; she has this habit of planning things several moves in advance.

_**Maya**_: And Alice your not willing to put up with the troubles of the Grand Line longer than you have to, are you.

_**Alice**_: Nope, see that little island there? Go do whatever you want and I'll coat the ship.

_**Ace**_: I'll help.

_**Alice**_: No you won't, I feel better knowing that NO ONE is helping.

_**Ace**_: Fine.

(Soon after the ship docks everyone leaves the ship, and Alice begins coating the ship.)

**(Island) **

_**Ace**_: Hey Maya, does Alice have that solvent stuff used to coat the ship?

_**Maya**_: Yep, like I said she thinks several moves ahead.

_**Sanji**_: _And she's pretty too._

_**Celli**_: With White Knight gone that leaves…5 members left in the Organization, counting Alice who is a former member.

_**Ace**_: I've been meaning to ask you, what do you know about the main 8 pieces of that group?

_**Celli**_: Not much I'm afraid, when me and Raito were recruited to the group we were assigned to White Bishop. That was Alice, besides the main piece we were assigned to we didn't or rather weren't allowed to know who the other pieces were.

_**Raito**_: Once a year all 8 pieces would come to the HQ and they were allowed to two checker pieces or their one pawn; every year Alice would bring us along. Each piece wore a mask symbolizing their rank, and they sat at a circular table sitting across from their chess piece opposites.

_**Celli**_: All the pieces that have gone after Alice so far were weaker than her; now all that are left are White Rook, Black Knight, Black Bishop, the Black Queen and the White King.

_**Ace**_: So out of those 5 only three are a threat to her?

_**Celli**_: Yes, we don't know what the others look like; we only know what they sound like, and their genders. Black Queen is indeed a woman and White King is a man, White Rook and Black Knight are women, while Black Bishop is a man.

_**Ace**_: Talk about being opposites.

_**Raito**_: And when we heard King's voice he sounded like an old man.

_**Franky**_: Do you even know what their powers are?

_**Raito**_: Nope, Alice knows what Queen's powers are, but she's too afraid to say.

_**Ace**_: Alice is afraid of someone's powers?

_**Celli**_: Yeah, if she's afraid then she must be very powerful.

_**Robin**_: What about the rest of the pieces, what are they like?

_**Celli**_: Well White Rook is a mystery she hardly ever voices anything during the meetings, Black Knight sounds confident, and Black Bishop only says what he is supposed to, which is updates on his mission, then goes to sleep until the meeting is over.

_**Kito**_: Sounds like something Ace would do.

_**Raito**_: Now that you mention it Ace does remind me of Black Bishop during those meetings; he seemed really laid back and really didn't want to do anything unless he thought it was fun. Other than that he just slept.

_**Ace**_: Sounds like he'll be fun.

(After hours of exploring the island the pirates return to the ship and find Alice sitting in the crow's nest.)

_**Alice**_: All done lets go!

_**Luffy**_: LET'S GO!

_**Nami**_: Cool it Luffy!

(Soon after everyone set sails for the Red Line; several hours pass and soon they reach the gigantic continent and Alice tells them what to do.)

_**Alice**_: Listen all you need to do is steer the ship as we go under water, we'll go right past Fishman Island and emerge on the other side of the Red Line and be in the New World.

_**Sanji**_: Why can't we stay at Fishman Island, _I want to see all the pretty mermaids_.

_**Alice**_: I'm not willing to make side trips for you guys!

_**Ace**_: Besides, if you guys conquer the Grand Line then you can come back whenever you want.

_**Luffy**_: Let's go I wanna see the New World!

_**Alice**_: Alright let's go inside.

(Soon the Thousand Sunny gets sucked under water and starts its journey into the New World, to everyone in the ship it feels like nothing they had experienced before, and some of them are even freaking out due to them thinking that the ship will be crushed. After a while the ship finally emerges on the other side and the weather is seemingly calm.)

_**Nami**_: This is calm.

_**Ace**_: Don't let your guard down in this part of the Grand Line.

_**Usopp**_: Why?

_**Ace**_: Let's just say you better forget all you know about the laws of physics and nature.

_**Alice**_: In this part, the impossible is reality.

_**Robin**_: Interesting.

_**Usopp**_: *knees shaking* The brave Usopp will soon conquer this new world.

_**Ace**_: But it's not so bad once you're used to it; I've been in this part for the past year and a half.

_**Alice**_: The way I see it, this place was more vicious 600 years ago than it is now. Hell 3,000 years ago I couldn't sail for 5 minutes without getting knocked in the water.

_**Nami**_: But the Log Pose is still pointing towards Fishman Island and we have no idea where to go next.

_**Alice**_: Relax; we just need to head that way.

(Alice gets up and walks to the front left side of the ship and points in between left and straight.)

_**Alice**_: I've been in this area hundreds of times, and I know for a fact that there is an island in the direction that I'm pointing.

_**Nami**_: You sure?

_**Alice**_: Yes and besides, knowing King I'm willing to bet that someone form the 'Organization' is there waiting for us.

_**Maya**_: Could it be Black Knight?

_**Alice**_: No, she's made no move as of now so she must have the orders that Black Rook refused to follow.

_**Ace**_: But what I don't get is why King is sending all these weaklings to their death, even if they want you dead.

_**Alice**_: Simple, it's because they are too weak for the plans King has in store and he knows this, the one's he thinks are useful are the ones currently still alive.

_**Rick**_: So there's Black Knight, Black Bishop, Black Queen, White King and White Rook.

_**Brooke**_: Which one do you think is waiting for us on the island?

_**Alice**_: White Rook is still useful to King when it comes to skill so it's not her, Black Knight is still following us to keep tabs on our location, Black Queen and White King are definitely not there so all that leaves is Black Bishop.

_**Luffy**_: Cool what kind of power does he have?

_**Alice**_: I don't know, were not allowed to reveal our powers at our yearly meetings. But he is sent there to stop us, he will try.

(After 12 hours of sailing the pirates finally make it to their first island in the New World, they decide to go to a restaurant but by the way some are acting the way there must have been terrifying.)

_**Usopp**_: Were Alive!

_**Chopper**_: I didn't know water could do that!

_**Nami**_: Ace wasn't joking when he said the water can deify logic and physics.

_**Ace**_: Told you.

_**Luffy**_: That was fun! I'm hungry.

(Luffy and Ace sit at the counter but they sit between some guy in a black cloak, but he's not moving; the bartender sees Ace and Luffy and Ace strikes up a conversation.)

_**Ace**_: Hey mister, do you know where the Whitebeard Pirates are?

_**Bartender**_: I don't know if you have heard, but Whitebeard is dead since the war.

_**Ace**_: But the first division commander Marco took over, so do you know where they are?

_**Bartender**_: How do you know that?

_**Luffy**_: Hey Ace maybe you'll run into them since were in the second half of the grand line.

_**Ace**_: Yeah maybe.

_**Bartender**_: Ace? Hey kid did you just call him Ace?

_**Luffy**_: Yeah, why?

_**Bartender**_: Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and Gold Roger's son is still alive!

(Everyone in the restaurant, aside from the Spade and Straw Hat pirates, got scarred and started freaking out.)

_**Ace**_: Hey I'll have today's special. *sigh* At this rate I'll never find out where those guys went.

_**?**_: I can help you with that.

_**Ace**_: Hm? Who are you?

_**?**_: Sorry, the sound of that man's yelling woke me up from a good nap. My name is Zero and you're that famous Fire Fist Ace guy right?

_**Ace**_: Thanks I appreciate it.

_**Zero**_: No problem, but it's good to see someone in this part of the grand line with some manner-

(Before Zero could finish his sentence at the same time both Ace and Zero fell asleep at the same time. Everyone was shocked including the two pirate groups. Zero is 6'1'', with silver hair ending just below his neck, golden eyes; wearing a black cloak with a sleeveless shirt and black pants and black shoes. On his right arm he has a tattoo of a heart out line with two purple lines across the front and a 3 point crown on the two lines. *Look up Kingdom Hearts 2 logo*)

_**Kito**_: I never knew Ace had a twin.

_**Rick**_: But when you think about it, that Zero guy looks a lot like Alice.

_**Celli**_: Well so does Raito.

_**Robin**_: I heard that a long time ago that silver hair and golden eye were not common in the 4 blues, but they were natural in the Grand Line.

_**Nami**_: So because Alice had Silver hair and Golden eyes in one of the 4 blues then that would explain the islanders freaking out.

_**Raito**_: Yeah, but I lived all of my life in the Grand Line, so I have no idea what she went through. And I'm guessing that this guy is also from the grand line.

_**Alice**_: Black Bishop.

_**Maya**_: Hm? You say something?

_**Alice**_: That idiot!

(Alice them angrily walks over to Ace and Zero, and grabs Ace by the shoulders and shakes him violently.)

_**Alice**_: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!

_**Ace**_: *half asleep* Good morning beautiful.

(Out of sheer impulse and rage Alice slams Ace's head into the counter to wake him up.)

_**Ace**_: OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

_**Alice**_: What are you doing chatting with the enemy?

_**Ace**_: Enemy?

_**Alice**_: Yes, the person you were talking to is Black Bishop of the 'Organization'!

_**Ace**_: Ohh, and?

_**Zero**_: So you are White Bishop Alice, nice to meet ya.

_**Alice**_: So I guess King sent you to try and stop us?

_**Zero**_: Yup, but he never said when so I'm just chillin' waiting for when I feel like it.

_**Ace**_: I like your style.

_**Zero**_: That makes two of us.

_**Ace**_: I'm willing to fight you, just tell me where and when.

_**Zero**_: How about tomorrow at dawn in the mountain pass; there's no one there and we can fight without any interruptions.

_**Ace**_: Sounds good to me, so until then-

_**Ace/Zero**_: Let's party.

_**Alice**_: You're not serious aren't you?

_**Ace**_: 100% serious about this.

_**Zero**_: *Hugs Alice* Come on you need to loosen up and have some fun.

_**Alice**_: Don't touch me!

_**Zero**_: *ignoring Alice* Hey how about some drinks over here-

(Alice then punches Zero on top of his head and he falls to the ground.)

_**Ace**_: hey what did you do that for-ZZZZzzzzz….

(Ace had suddenly fallen asleep again and so did Zero; and Alice who was getting more irritated just snapped and started wailing on Ace and Zero while sending tables and seats flying in the air. Everyone in the restaurant was either watching this from outside or in a corner of the restaurant; suddenly everything got quiet, tables and chairs were everywhere and Alice calmly walked out. Kito, Raito and Rick begin and immediate rescue to see if Ace was still alive; they found Ace underneath an overturned table and Zero on his back on a table on its side.)

_**Zero**_: Owwww, man that woman has got some major strength.

_**Ace**_: Welcome to my life.

_**Zero**_: But White Bishop hasn't changed on bit since she left.

_**Ace**_: Hey Zero how about we push forward the fight, I'm real anxious to fight you?

_**Zero**_: Fine by me.

(Ace and Zero leave for the mountain pass while everyone else starts to collect supplies and other stuff. As the sun sets Ace and Zero make it to the pass at the same time everyone reconvenes at the ship.)

_**Kito**_: Alice there you are, aren't you gonna watch Ace's fight?

_**Alice**_: Nope, it's not my fault that this is the hill he chose to die on.

_**Celli**_: How is it that you two refuse to get along?

_**Rick**_: They do have their moments.

_**Raito**_: yeah, when no one's around.

_**Maya**_: I don't think it's Ace your always mad at; I believe your just taking out your frustrations out on him because you couldn't destroy the 'Organization' on your own.

_**Alice**_: What are you getting at?

_**Maya**_: You can't do this alone, you need Ace, is what I'm getting at.

_**Alice**_: I don't need that lazy, cocky, narcoleptic, idiot, jerk!

_**Maya**_: Now you're just lying to yourself, so far he has been willing to help you and has not turned you down once when you needed help.

_**Alice**_: I never needed his help; all he does is annoy me to the point of insanity!

(Alice then storms off into the forest.)

_**Maya**_: She can lie to everyone including herself but she will always know the truth.

**(Mountain Pass)**

_**Zero**_: Hey Ace lets make this interesting; I know your devil fruit power is a logia type and it's fire. My devil fruit power is a paramecia type and I can freeze what ever I touch; I can't turn into ice like the logia type, but it is still your opposite.

_**Ace**_: What's with the Organization and having paramecia types, not one of you guys has a Zoan type?

_**Zero**_: I know, it's weird; but shall we start?

_**Ace**_: *body covered in flames* Lets.

(Zero takes off his cloak and holds out his hands in martial arts fashion and just stands there waiting for Ace to make his move; Ace quickly jumps in the air and shoots two fire fist one after another, in total he shot 10 torso sized balls of fire at Zero. That had no effect because Zero practically caught and froze the fire but the moment the fire touched his hands, the fire turned to steam. As the fight drags on the people of the near by shore village can hear what sounds like explosions coming from the mountains, but the two pirate groups decide not to watch the fight but wait to see who will win; unknown to the fighters are two figures that are watching their fight on opposite sides of the mountain pass.)

**(3 Days Later: Thousand Sunny)**

_**Kito**_: Are they still at it?

_**Rick**_: Hold on.

_*BOOM*_

_**Rick**_: Yup.

_**Celli**_: It's been three days, who long can Ace keep this up.

_**Maya**_: I heard he fought for 5 days without rest fighting Jimbei the former Warlord of the Sea.

_**Robin**_: How long is the log set for this island?

_**Nami**_: I asked after we got here and the guy said it was 10 days.

_**Raito**_: That leaves a week left till we have to leave.

_**Kito**_: Knowing how stubborn Ace is, he won't quit till he wins, drops, or dies.

**(Mountain Pass)**

_**Ace**_: *huff, huff* Not to bad.

_**Zero**_: *huff, huff* Same to you.

(Ace and Zero quickly catch your breath and continue fighting non stop until 2 days later when almost the entire mountain pass is nothing but a waste land with Ace and Zero barley conscious or able to stand.)

_**Zero**_: *huff, huff* Hey Ace remember our deal?

_**Ace**_: *huff, huff* Yeah.

_**Zero**_: *huff* Who ever wins decides weather to kill the loser or not.

_**Ace**_: *huff* Why are you saying this now?

_**Zero**_: Because-

(Before Zero could get out another word he collapsed from exhaustion, and Ace who was wobbly started to walk towards Zero. Ace was only 7 feet from Zero when one of the mysterious figures runs and blocks Zero from Ace and yells for him to stop. After yelling, Ace realized that this mysterious person was a woman with velvet red hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a grey purple shirt and black-red ankle pants, and a black cloak with a metal pin with a chess knight on it.)

_**Zero**_: *barley conscious* Venice, what are you doing here?

_**Venice**_: Please stop, don't kill Zero PLEASE!

_**Ace**_: Wasn't gonna

(Ace uttered out those words then collapsed; just then Alice came out from watching the fight.)

_**Venice**_: Alice, Ace chose to spare him so-

_**Alice**_: This fight has nothing to do with me, so I have no intention of interfering.

_**Venice**_: Alice I know we've had our differences but please stop King and Queen; if they succeed then this world will be nothing but fear and death.

(Venice then picks up the unconscious Zero and carries him away.)

_**Alice**_: What do you intend to do about Zero's situation? Now that he has lost a fight with the enemy and is still alive he's now a target like me and let's not forget the power Queen has over you.

_**Venice**_: I know, it wont be long before I'm no longer myself so I'll treat Zero's wounds and leave him behind; I know the first thing that Queen will do is check me to see the outcome of this fight and then have me kill Zero. So I must distance myself from him so he can live.

_**Alice**_: So why did you join in the first place?

_**Venice**_: Everything I do is for the sake of Zero, just like everything you do is for the sake of Ace.

_**Alice**_: Whatever.

_**Venice**_: Farwell friend.

(Venice then proceeds to carrying Zero to safety to treat his wounds leaving Alice alone with an unconscious Ace.)

_**Alice**_: Great, now I'm stuck lugging you back to the ship.

(Alice grabs under each arm and starts dragging him back. 6 days later Ace finally regains consciousness on the Thousand Sunny.)

_**Ace**_: Hm…where am I?

_**Chopper**_: Oh I'm glad you're finally awake.

_**Ace**_: *yawn* How long have I been out?

_**Alice**_: Six days you idiot.

_**Ace**_: Alice, wow 10 seconds and you're already rolling insults, that's got to be a record.

_**Alice**_: Shut up!

(Ace looked behind and sees the remaining Straw Hat and Spade pirates coming in.)

_**Ace**_: Ow my arm *rubs left arm* What happened?

_**Alice**_: You beat Black Bishop you spared his life and then you passed out.

_**Ace**_: Then how'd I get back here?

_**Luffy**_: Alice brought you back.

_**Ace**_: Alice did?

_**Sanji**_: Yes and you should be grateful that Alice was willing to drag you back from the mountains!

_**Ace**_: Aw I thought you didn't like me.

(Ace quickly gets up and hugs Alice, who then kicks Ace right in the head and knocks him back on the bed he was on.)

_**Ace**_: HEY I'M INJURED HERE!

_**Alice**_: Oh let me fix that.

(Alice lifts Ace's left arm which the shoulder is out of socket and then violently and roughly puts back into socket, and Ace quickly grabs his arm in pain with Alice giving an innocent smile.)

_**Alice**_: Well there you go, call me if anything else needs fixing okay.

(Alice then leaves the room with a few people scarred.)

_**Chopper**_: She's scary.

_**Ace**_: Note to self don't let Alice get this mad again. Ow.

_**Maya**_: Well its best to get some rest now, Alice said she finally pin pointed the 'Organization' HQ and we'll be there in three days.

_**Ace**_: When do we leave the island?

_**Nami**_: We left yesterday; and now we have three days before we get there.

_**Robin**_: I looked at the map and it looks like the 'Organization' HQ is on the Calm Belt.

(In a large and dark room only lit by a single candle sits King in front of a chess bored when Queen walks in.)

_**Queen**_: Sir, I just checked Black Knight and it seems Black Bishop lost his fight with Ace and is still alive.

_**King**_: I see.

(King then takes the Black King with Ace's name on it and tips over the Black Bishop and moves both the Black King and the White Queen and places them in front of White Rook who is in a single file line in front of Black Queen who is in front of White King.)

_**King**_: Where is Black Knight?

_**Queen**_: Black Knight has taken Black Bishop and hid him somewhere to heal his wounds and refuses my order to kill him.

_**King**_: Interesting.

(King then picks up Black Bishop and Black Knight and puts them beside White Rook, with Black Knight on the right and Black Bishop on the left.)

_**King**_: Well I wonder how the final showdown will go, Queen call White Rook and get her here and ready to fight along with her Pawn and Black Checkers.

_**Queen**_: Yes Sir.

_**King**_: Soon you will know the truth of this organization I have created and why I must see you again…Sister.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Chapter 5: Beginning of the End (Pt. 1)**

_**Queen**_: Sir, it seems White Rook won't be joining us for the fight.

_**King**_: So she still wants to serve under Dragon, no matter; Black Knight has arrived and so has all of the remaining black checkers…all 2000 of them. Queen you know the plan, make sure you get a hold of Alice.

_**Queen**_: Yes sir.

(After 3 days of sailing the Spade Pirates and Straw Hat pirates are only hours away from reaching the 'Organization' HQ; the air around them seems to be getting thick by how tense everyone is. Alice some how fell asleep while waiting to arrive and as usual Ace can not resist teasing her.)

_**Alice**_: *mumbling in her sleep* Will you promise to come back?

_**Ace**_: Sure, why not.

_**Alice**_: *Still mumbling in her sleep* Thanks, you really are the only person I can relay on…Brother.

_**Ace**_: Wait, you have a brother?

_**Alice**_: *waking up* Wha?

(Alice fully wakes up to see Ace's face 5 inches from hers and just snaps and attacks him, hearing the commotion everyone comes out to see what Ace did this time; when they come out they see Alice trying to strangle Ace with a ribbon she had in her hair. Celli and Kito decide to intervene and pulled those two apart…again.)

_**Celli**_: What was the cause this time?

_**Alice**_: This perv was watching me sleep!

_**Ace**_: You were talking in your sleep and I was wondering what it was!

_**Alice**_: PERV!

_**Ace**_: PSYCHO!

(Once again the same old routine of arguing back and forth continues while the rest of the pirates watch and see who will win this time.)

_**Robin**_: Well there are all kinds of relationships.

_**Kito**_: You know the strange thing is I can actually picture these two getting married.

_**Maya**_: I wonder what it will take for Alice to punch him.

_**Rick**_: Just the right words.

_**Ace**_: But I didn't know you had a brother.

_**Alice**_: What are you blabbering about this time?

_**Ace**_: In your sleep you were talking about a brother.

_**Celli**_: She also talks about fish swimming in the sky and how many cups of sugar would it take to get to the moon in her sleep.

_**Ace**_: But this sounded more like a memory.

_**Alice**_: For your information, I never remember my dreams.

_**Ace**_: Then why are you so mad?

_**Alice**_: You were watching me sleep you sick-o!

_**Ace**_: I told you I was wondering what you were mumbling about in your sleep!

_**Alice**_: I don't talk in my sleep!

_**Ace**_: Yeah you do!

_**Alice**_: Do not!

_**Celli**_: Okay that's enough break it up.

_**Kito**_: We are supposed to prepare for when we arrive at the Organization HQ.

_**Alice**_: And?

_**Rick**_: We need a plan for when we take down those chess pieces.

_**Alice**_: Okay I have a plan.

_**Ace**_: One that doesn't involve getting me killed?

_**Alice**_: First King is gonna gather all of the remaining pieces together; White Rook won't be there so we don't have to worry about her, then he'll send all the Black Checkers after us which is about 2000 or 1700 depending on Dragon's influence. You guys will handle the Black Checkers while I slip by and storm the castle and go after King; I need one person to come with me to distract Queen so I can get to King.

_**Usopp**_: Are you trying to get us killed!

_**Alice**_: So who wants to volunteer to go with me?

_**Ace**_: Are you even listing to us.

_**Alice**_: No not really.

_**Nami**_: Hey since Dragon wants the 'Organization' gone won't he try to attack once we attack?

_**Alice**_: I wouldn't bet on it; knowing his track record he probably has someone watching the 'Organization' and us.

_**Luffy**_: So what, we don't need help. We'll take down that place on our own.

_**Zoro**_: Besides how strong could these Black Checkers be?

_**Alice**_: Okay it's your funeral if you underestimate them.

(After several hours of sailing the Pirates finally arrive at the 'Organization' HQ island that's located in the middle of the calm belt; the island it self is a wasteland with plants nowhere to be seen and dead trees that are breaking apart. The island's sky is nothing but black clouds and upon looking around the see a castle and start heading towards it.)

_**Alice**_: The castle…we're almost done with this little chess game, and this time your opponent won't let you live.

_**Robin**_: You mean this has happened before?

_**Alice**_: Sort of; it was about 20 or 21 years ago when he challenged Gol. D Roger to this game.

_**Luffy**_: The pirate king beat this guy in this game!

_**Alice**_: Yup, King became interested in him through his name because it was like another's.

_**Ace**_: Like yours?

_**Alice**_: What do you mean *ignoring him*

_**Ace**_: I remember that White Knight guy calling you Heart D. Alyson, so is that your real name?

_**Alice**_: Hell I don't know, all I know is my name is Alice; like I said I don't remember much about my past.

_**Ace**_: So it's a possibility.

_**Alice**_: Maybe, the name Alice was derived from Alyson at some point.

_**Luffy**_: What happened to the pirate king huh?

_**Alice**_: Oh, well after Gold Roger made it to the new world he followed clues that lead him to this island and solved the mystery King left for him and won the fight, but out of respect for him Gold Roger let him live. Thinking back on it now having that guy kill King then would have saved me a lot of trouble now.

_**Nami**_: But why is he showing up again after 20 years?

_**Alice**_: He didn't show up again till three years ago, when a certain someone he's been keeping an eye on since White Rook's Black Checkers came to the island you were on, and when he came to Grand Line three years ago, Ace; you do the math.

_**Ace**_: So that's how he found out huh, when those guys came to Dawn Island?

_**Alice**_: Most likely

_**?**_: That's as far as you guys go!

_**Pirates**_: Hm?

_**Alice**_: Damn.

_**Usopp**_: OMG THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!

_**?2**_: Been waiting a long time to get the chance to ring your neck Alice.

(One look and they pirate groups could see all 2,000 Black Checkers and all are ready to get their chance to try and kill Alice and the other pirates for the trouble they have been causing their Organization. But in a moments time all began to run towards the pirate group when a fast ball of fire takes out 7 of the black checkers at once; and Ace just standing their with a smile on his face.)

_**Ace**_: You know you guys have some excellent timing.

_**?**_: We only came to see if the message you sent was true or not.

_**Ace**_: I guess so, but you still have some great timing Marco.

_**Marco**_: All of us decided to come and lend you a hand, the entire Whitebeard Pirate Crew.

(The Spade and Straw Hat Pirates turn and see the 4 ships belonging to the crew and it's crew members standing in plain few and cheering a with joy to see Ace alive.)

_**Marco**_: So how many of these guys are there?

_**Ace**_: 2,000.

_**Marco**_: I guess you made the right choice to call us out here so it 1600 vs. 2,000.

(With some time all the Whitebeard pirates gather where the twp pirate groups are, they are still cheering how glad they are to see Ace alive and some are asking how he's alive, and some are even crying out of joy.)

_**Ace**_: It's great to see you guys as wel-

(As Ace was about to finish his sentence Alice hit him in the head.)

_**Ace**_: Ow what was that for!

_**Alice**_: This is not the time for a reunion, we're about to fight you idiot!

_**Ace**_: Hey this is the first time I've seen my crew since the war and I thought I'd ask if they could give us a hand!

_**Alice**_: Well get your head out of the clouds and get ready to fight!

_**Ace**_: What do you think I'm doing?

_**Marco**_: So you're the famous Alice Ace is always talking about.

_**Alice**_: What did he say about me?

_**Marco**_: *remembers, gets nervous* Oh nothing important.

_**Alice**_: Hey! What did you say to them?

_**Ace**_: Just the truth; that you're a irritated, psychotic, easily angered, secretive, non trusting, animal like, bitchy-

(As Ace continues his list Alice gets angered and punches him into the ground.)

_**Ace**_: *muffled by the dirt* violent.

_**Marco**_: *laugh* I guess out of all of Ace's opponents, she's the only one who beats him every time.

_**Ace**_: *cough* Well with joking aside, looks like their ready to fight.

_**Alice**_: I'm coming to get you King, just wait.

_**Ace**_: LET'S GO!

(On that note both side started running towards each other in what seems to be a new war. The Straw Hats begin with their usual style of attacks; Luffy with his Gomu-Gomu pistols, Zoro with is three sword style, Sanji starts his kicking, Robin with her devil fruit, Nami with her Perfect Clima-Tact, Usopp with his sharp shooting, Franky with his regular fighting style, and Brooke with his own sword style. The Spade Pirates attack as well with Ace and Alice using their Logia type devil fruit powers, Raito turning into is White Wolf hybrid form and him and Kito wielding their swords, Celli with her whip and Rick using his Earth devil fruit powers to cause the earth around to raise do damage, and Maya is just sitting there doing nothing and watching the fight commence…as usual. The Whitebeard pirates unleash their strength and all the groups start taking down the Black Checkers at an alarming pace; then Alice seeing her chance quickly uses Ace as a stepping stone and launches her self through the large crowd and starts running towards the castle with Ace yelling as her.)

_**Ace**_: What the hell are you doing?

_**Alice**_: I'll let you guys handle these guys, I'm going after King.

_**Ace**_: What about your plan!

_**Alice**_: What plan? Bye now.

_**Ace**_: YOU UTTER BITC*BOOM*!

(Angry Ace starts to plow through the Black Checkers so he can have the chance to get back at Alice for ditching them, meanwhile Alice finally reaches the castle.)

_**Alice**_: Made it…maybe I should apologize to them later…maybe.

(Looking around at this Dracula type castle Alice starts heading for the basement knowing that is where King will be and starts heading down the stairs. When she finds the right door Alice opens it but everything goes black when she does.)

_**Ace**_: *huff, huff* finally.

_**Usopp**_: Man I thought this would never end.

_**Ace**_: Now to go find Alice and get back at her for ditching us.

_**Venice**_: You'll have to get through me first.

(Ace looks towards the castle and sees Venice standing in his way.)

_**Sanji**_: _Who are you?_

_**Venice**_: I am Black Knight and under the order of King none shall pass.

_**Kito**_: Your one of the Chess Pieces so I guess we have to beat you in order to go forward.

_**Sanji**_: What are you saying! I will never allow you to hurt a woman!

_**Kito**_: She's the enemy!

_**Venice**_: Ace you are the only one I won't kill because you spared Zero's life.

_**Ace**_: Do I know you?

_**Venice**_: Back on the island where you and Zero fought.

_**Ace**_: Nope I got nothing; I must have been really sleepy.

_**Celli**_: And you have yet to surpass our low expectations of yourself.

_**Zero**_: HEY VENICE!

(Venice realizing whose voice that is quickly turns to her left and sees Zero holding onto the legs of his giant bird flying in towards them; unfortunately for Zero he lets go too soon and hits the ground, hard.)

_**Zero**_: I'm okay. Ouch, maybe not.

_**Ace**_: Hey long time so see!

_**Zero**_: Yeah! But I can't let any of you guys hurt Venice.

_**Sanji**_: We weren't planning to.

_**Zero**_: Sorry, but as long as Queen is still on the island I can't let you guys pass.

_**Luffy**_: Why not?

_**Zero**_: Queen has power over all of the Chess Pieces besides King, including Alice; the moment someone looks into her eyes they become her pawns.

_**Ace**_: Oh Crap.

_**Raito**_: What's wrong?

_**Ace**_: Hey Zero what kind of power does Queen have?

_**Zero**_: Not sure actually, but all I know is no one should ever look her in the eye.

_**Venice**_: Zero you idiot why are you here?

_**Zero**_: You and I both know the 'Organization' is at an end and I was making sure you don't go down with it. Besides you're the only one who doesn't have a devil fruit power, all King ever saw of you was a distraction for them.

_**Marco**_: Looks like Ace made a friend out of the enemy.

_**Kito**_: Yup.

_**Ace**_: Hey Zero you HAVE to let us pass.

_**Zero**_: Why?

_**Ace**_: Alice ditched us to go find King and she probably got caught by Queen.

_**Kito**_: I thought you wanted to get back at Alice.

_**Ace**_: And I'M the one who keeps getting us into trouble? Yeah right Alice you just give me someone else to rescue!

_**Rick**_: And I thought he really cared.

_**Zoro**_: *shock* Someone's coming, and this one has a murderous aura.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, I feel it too.

_**Marco**_: And this one is really strong to be able to give off this kind of aura.

_**Chopper**_: *sniff, sniff*

_**Nami**_: Chopper what is it?

_**Chopper**_: This scent, its Alice's.

_**Ace**_: Hey Venice what is Queens power?

(Ace turned to ask Venice that question when Alice calmly walked towards then with absolutely no emotion on her face.)

_**Venice**_: Once Queen makes direct eye contact she sees what you see and controls your body and powers; she ate a devil fruit called the Mind-Mind fruit.

_**Ace**_: F**K.

_**Kito**_: Well this is your chance to fight Alice.

_**Ace**_: Are you insane! Yeah I wanted to fight Alice, but not when she's under someone else's control!

(Without warning Alice quickly jumps in the air and is about to land a jumping front kick.)

_**Ace**_: Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

(As Alice's attack lands on the ground Ace was barley able to dodge it; and the impact leaves a crater.)

_**Marco**_: I guess I have no choice.

_**Ace**_: Marco, everybody, stay out of this!

(Alice then gets behind Ace and slices him right in half at the waist with her leg, but because Ace saw it coming, Alice sliced through fire. Ace then tries to punch her in the stomach, hoping it would wake her up, but she also turns into her logia type power; Alice then punches the ground leaving another crater while aiming to hit Ace.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Venice how I'm I supposed to wake Alice up! OH CRAP! (Another impact)

_**Venice**_: I need time to think!

_**Ace**_: Well hurry up!

(While Venice is trying to figure out the secret to breaking Queen's control over Alice, Ace is running around trying to dodge Alice's attacks, but he won't attack because he knows he'll hurt Alice if he does; but now Alice has pulled out her trident ready for round two.)

_**Ace**_: Venice anytime now!

_**Venice**_: You have to wake her mind up!

_**Ace**_: *dodging Alice's trident* How do I do that!

_**Venice**_: What is her most common emotion?

_**Ace**_: Why do you ask!

_**Venice**_: Emotions can overpower Queen's power; just use her most common one!

(Ace then gets a smile on his face and dodges her trident and looks like he's about to attack her.)

_**Ace**_: Well here goes something!

(Ace quickly and accurately kisses Alice on the lips; much to the shock of everyone who is familiar with Ace and Alice's current relationship. After Ace backs off Alice seems to regain consciousness remembers what Ace had done and punches him square in the face. Ace tumbles backwards and finally stops when he hits a tree.)

_**Ace**_: Well at least she's back to normal...oww.

_**Alice**_: How dare you! You little…(to angry to finish sentence)

_**Celli**_: I think he was safer when she was under mind control.

_**Alice**_: How dare you do that to me!

(Alice quickly begins to wail on Ace mercilessly while the other begins to discuss what to do now.)

_**Kito**_: Oh crap here we go, more of them.

(Kito looks and sees another large group of people running towards them ready to fight.)

_**Raito**_: King sure has a way to keep people occupied.

_**Alice**_: That bastard I'm gonna get him for this!

_**Ace**_: I said it was necessary!

_**Alice**_: NOT YOU; I'll deal with you later, but first I need to get them back for this.

_**Ace**_: Not this time Alice, I'm coming with you so we have a repeat; you don't want that do ya?

_**Alice**_: Fine *anger*

_**Ace**_: Alright let's do this.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 6

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Organization Arc**_

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End (Pt.2 The Finally)**

(After the incidents from the previous chapter the Straw Hats, Spade, and the Whitebeard Pirates stay behind to fight off more Black Checkers while Ace and Alice enter the castle to confront King once and for all.)

_**White Rook**_: Boss it's me I have a report.

_**Dragon**_: Go ahead.

_**White Rook**_: It seems Alice is on that island and is going to finish what she started, and it seems she has some help from some certain pirates.

_**Dragon**_: Who are they?

_**White Rook**_: The entire remaining members of the Whitebeard Pirates, the original Spade Pirates and it seems like the Straw Hats are among them as well. Dragon forgive me for saying this, but isn't the Straw Hat captain Monkey D. Luffy your son?

_**Dragon**_: Is there anything else you would like to report?

_**White Rook**_: It seems that Portgas D. Ace is alive, but he was supposed to have died during the war.

_**Dragon**_: Seems like Alyson had a hand in this.

_**White Rook**_: What would you like to do?

_**Dragon**_: I want you to keep watch and report back when it's over, then return. There is no need for the revolutionaries to meddle in someone else's business.

_**White Rook**_: Yes sir, understood.

**(Castle)**

_**Ace**_: So Alice is there anything you need to tell me about this King and Queen that I don't already know? You owe me I could have left you a mind slave to Queen.

_**Alice**_: I would have killed you if you did that.

_**Ace**_: I held back because I didn't want to hurt you!

_**Alice**_: What makes you think you could hurt me you weak little candle!

_**Ace**_: Stuck up puddle!

_**Alice**_: To tell you the truth I'm lucky I can remember this much about the 'Organization' because when I tried to leave Queen erased my memories and I woke up on an unknown island and that's where I met Maya and we soon became friends and after a while about 13 years ago I finally got my memories about the 'Organization' back and that's when I began my quest again.

_**Ace**_: So that's why you can't remember you past before the 'Organization'?

_**Alice**_: Yeah. Right here we have to go down some stairs.

(Ace and Alice walk over to a door and open it to see a spiral stair way that leads down. So with Alice's direction they both start running down the stairs with the whole way a bunch of torches to light their way down.)

_**Ace**_: Hey if Queen can some what control our minds do you think she can get us in an illusion like Celli did?

_**Alice**_: What do you mean?

_**Ace**_: I mean back on Shadow Island when we had to walk down those endless stairs and that golden light that lead us out of that mansion.

_**Alice**_: You do have a point.

_**Ace**_: Maybe we should ask her that when we meet her.

_**Alice**_: Alright I'll leave that part to you; just don't get us into any of King's traps okay?

_**Ace**_: And here we go again, one time that happened one time.

_**Alice**_: It was more than once.

_**Ace**_: Whatever, your lucky that were friends or I would have never helped you in the first place.

_**Alice**_: Who the hell said we were friends! As far as I know your just a annoying acquaintance.

_**Ace**_: Well excuse me for wanting to be something more than just an acquaintance.

_**Alice**_: What?

_**Ace**_: That came out way wrong.

_**Alice**_: Ace?

_**Ace**_: Yeah?

_**Alice**_: Shut up.

**(Outside the Castle)**

(All the pirates still outside continue to take out the 'Organizations' Black Checkers that seem to keep coming.)

_**Zoro**_: These no end to them.

_**Sanji**_: The King sure has been busy recruiting people to keep us busy.

_**Marco**_: I guess King wants to talk with Alice in privet.

_**Luffy**_: Hey Marco did you really not know Ace was alive?

_**Marco**_: I was the only one who knew, but I promised Ace that I would keep it a secret while Ace tended to unfinished business to attend and left with Shanks to go find you.

_**Luffy**_: Do you even know how Ace is alive?

_**Marco**_: Not really and I really don't care, the Old Man died trying to save Ace, the least Ace could do is live his life to the fullest since he was saved.

_**Luffy**_: And I'll show Ace I'll become the king of the Pirates! Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun!

_**Marco**_: He still hasn't lost any of his spunk hey Vista?

_**Vista**_: He's definitely Ace's brother no matter how many times I see him it's still impressive.

_**Jozu**_: This woman must be something special for Ace to willingly let her hit him like that.

_**Marco**_: So you noticed it too huh.

_**Jozu**_: Yeah, he never even tried to block or dodger her assault even thou he could easily dodger her previous assault.

_**Luffy**_: Of course Ace wouldn't fight back when she hits him because he doesn't want to hurt her emotionally of physically.

_**Nami**_: When did you figure that out?

_**Luffy**_: Ace hates it when people hit him, but he would never fight back against people he doesn't want to hurt, but this depends on the person.

_**Marco**_: Looks like Ace has found himself a girlfriend.

_**Spade Pirates**_: *laughs hysterically* Yeah right like THAT would ever happen.

**(Castle)**

_**Ace/Alice**_: *Achoo*

_**Ace**_: Hey maybe someone is talking about us?

_**Alice**_: Or we've been down here so long we have started to catch a cold.

_**Ace**_: You have no imagination.

_**Alice**_: Shut up

(After a while they reach the end of the stairs but there is nothing but a brick wall at the end and Ace has his suspicions.)

_**Ace**_: I thought you said it was this way?

_**Alice**_: This is, not just anyone can come to the center of the 'Organization'

_**Ace**_: I see; I just have one question for you.

_**Alice**_: What it is?

(Ace gets behind Alice and won't let her turn her body around and pulls out his dagger from his left side and held it up to her neck and stared at her with an angry and frightening glare.)

_**Ace**_: What did you do to the real Alice?

_**Alice**_: What do you mean Ace?

_**Ace**_: You think I wouldn't notice?

_**Alice**_: Okay let's say I believed you and what I did wrong?

_**Ace**_: You're too nice; Alice would have continued those arguments and ended it if I went too far.

_**Alice**_: Maybe I decided to calm down since all this will be over soon.

_**Ace**_: Plus you smell different, I remember that every time Alice got near me I smelt some kind of sweet perfume; you don't have any of that on you. I should know; I accidentally spilled the whole in my nose a week ago so I know the scent.

_**Alice**_: That's a little creepy.

_**Ace**_: And I know when you made the switch, for about 5 seconds Alice was out of my line of sight and since you guys are professionals at deception that would have been plenty of time to get her in a trap and you to come and take her place.

_**Alice**_: So it was showing the slightest bit of compassion and some perfume that gave me away huh?

_**Ace**_: Exactly, so tell me who you are, and what did you do with Alice.

(The fake Alice takes off the blue wig and reveals medium brown hair and she also removes contacts to show she has green eyes.)

_**Fake Alice**_: My name is Queen and if you will move that knife from my throat I'll take you to King and your beloved Alice.

(Ace then dose what she asked and Queen then walks over towards one of the torches and pulls it and the brick wall moves to show a large stone room with a large circular table with one single chair facing the wall in front. Queen then asks Ace to follow her when she suddenly stops and knells.)

_**Queen**_: King I have brought Ace and he passed the test like you thought.

_**Ace**_: Wait what? Test, where's Alice!

_**King**_: Look up on your left.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

(Ace then quickly looks up to see Alice chained up on a balcony floor above them.)

_**Ace**_: Alice!

_**King**_: No need to worry she is unharmed.

_**Ace**_: What the hell do you want! You just use these tricks and weed out the weak in your group all for what?

_**King**_: You seem like him in many ways but your personality doesn't match but you have met each one of my challenges head on and even managed to gain Alice's trust which is something not even I couldn't do.

_**Ace**_: What the hell do you mean!

_**King**_: I'm talking about my encounter with Gol D. Roger around 20 years ago, your father.

_**Ace**_: I guess news of that war has gotten even here.

_**King**_: Take me not for a fool, you may have your mother's name but you never can escape my eyes, I've known the truth since you first entered the Grand Line three years past. You noticed it too didn't you Alice?

_**Alice**_: Shut up! And what did that bitch say about a test?

_**Ace**_: *sigh* I see you're in high spirits as usual.

_**Alice**_: Shut up and get me out of here, the chains are made of sea stone so I'm stuck here!

_**King**_: You have not yet remembered your days long past?

_**Alice**_: Here's a news flash. NO!

_**King**_: Queen help her out.

_**Queen**_: Yes sir.

(Queen jumps to the balcony and places both hands on face from behind and channels her power to Alice's brain.)

_**Ace**_: HEY!

_**King**_: Worry not; Queen's power can restore memories of days long past, one's thought to have been lost to time.

_**Ace**_: So Alice will finally remember her past fully?

_**King**_: Exactly. So Alice do you remember your brother?

_**Alice**_: I had a brother?

_**Ace**_: You have a brother? HA! I told you, you were mumbling about a brother in your sleep!

_**Alice**_: I don't remember a thing about a brother!

_**King**_: In my family there's a book that dates back 4,000 years before the void century, a journal and it is the reasonability for each generation to keep the book safe till one of them meets a woman mentioned in this journal all most constantly called Heart D. Alyson; I'll just read a quick passage from it.

(King then takes out an old book out of a box and opens it to a random page and begins to read.)

_**King**_: "_I see it as unfair to judge a child in such a manner, to lock her away in the highest cage on the tallest mountain just because she has silver hair and golden eyes, why would they treat my sister like this." _So what do you think?

_**Ace**_: Sounds like what happened, but I thought Alice was imprisoned because of her devil fruit power.

_**King**_: *laugh* that was just Alice getting her memories mixed with what she already knew. So Alice do you remember now?

_**Ace**_: Alice?

(Both looked at Alice and saw that she had a constant blank wide eyed look on her face.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice! Alice!

**(Alice's Memory: 4,980 Years Ago)**

_**?**_: Alice? Alice are you still there? It's me Andrew.

_**Alice**_: Andrew? Where have you been?

_**Andrew**_: I'm sorry I tried but I can't bring you aboard the ship I'm taking.

(Andrew looked exactly like Alice only he was a guy, and Alice's older twin brother. He wore a tan brown shirt and black pants with brown boots and tied his long silver hair in a pony tail. Alice was 20 at the time so Andrew is the same age and he's visiting Alice and was in charge of bringing her food to her every few days while she was imprisoned.)

_**Andrew**_: I don't think its fair you and me are identical twins but you are in there and I'm out here.

_**Alice**_: It's because they blame me for mother's death; you're the only one who believes that I didn't kill her.

_**Andrew**_: I've been trying to get them to listen but you know they won't. So I brought you this.

_**Alice**_: What is it?

(Andrew reaches in the bag of food he brought and holds out a strange looking fruit.)

_**Alice**_: What is that?

_**Andrew**_: I heard that if you eat these kinds of fruit you'll be given a special ability unlike anyone has ever seen. I was told this would give you the power of the sea, if you eat it you might be able to get out of this place.

_**Alice**_: But, aren't those things supposed to be cursed?

_**Andrew**_: I'm not sure, I thought it would help but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to. Well it looks like my time is short I have to get back to the shore.

_**Alice**_: Good luck on your trip.

_**Andrew**_: Don't worry I made sure to have someone take my place in bringing supplies to you and also I will return to take you away from this place. I promise.

_**Alice**_: Okay *smile*

_But after what you said I decided to eat that fruit, it was the most horrible thing I had ever tasted, but I did not notice any powers that fruit was supposed to give me and so I waited. I knew it take you a while to return so I waited some more and some, time flew by so slowly in that cage but before long 100 years had passed and that's when I realized you were no longer in this world; but with no way to leave this cage or the island I waited for someone who would never come. But no one ever came up here anymore after eating that weird fruit I no longer needed to eat and people say I'm cursed and refused to come up here seeing that I haven't aged in the 100 years since._

_**Alice**_: Liar, you never wanted to come back you liar.

**(Present Day: Castle)**

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice!

_**King**_: Isn't your voice tired yet? You've been screaming at her this whole time. And you've just been insulting her.

_**Ace**_: Yeah at some point she'll yell back and then I'll know she's back; hey wake up you water fossil the museum wants their exhibit back!

_**Alice**_: Shut it you, I told you I'm not a fossil!

_**Ace**_: Your 5,000 years old how can you not be a fossil!

_**Alice**_: I'm alive you idiot!

_**Ace**_: Fine a living fossil!

_**Alice**_: NOT A FOSSIL!

*Clap, clap, clap*

(Both Ace and Alice stop their usual bickering to see that King is clapping and turns his chair around and reviles that he is in fact a scrawny old man who seems barley alive.)

_**King**_: So did you finally remember your brother and your past?

_**Alice**_: I lived on Twilight Island and was imprisoned at the age of 10 because they thought I killed my mother when she really just killed herself because of me and my brother look exactly like our father who died the previous year; every three days my brother would bring food to me and he's the one who brought me the devil fruit that I ate. He promised that he would return once he found a suitable island, but after 100 years he never back even once.

_**King**_: I see and what were you and your brother's names?

_**Alice**_: It seems you were right because we both had the last name of our father, Heart D. Andrew and Heart D. Alyson.

_**Ace**_: HA I told you that was your real name!

_**Alice**_: How was I supposed to know when I didn't remember!

_**Ace**_: Trust your friends!

_**Alice**_: We're not friends!

_**King**_: Queen let's continue.

_**Queen**_: Yes Sir.

(Queen jumps down bringing Alice with her and then un-chains her.)

_**Alice**_: Alright King what the hell are you trying to accomplish by creating a new void century?

_**King**_: You played my game well after you left and you took that bait just like the rest.

_**Ace**_: Wait, you mean you were never gonna…

_**King**_: Exactly, Alice wanted to fix her mistakes and regrets so I thought I would giver her a hand.

**(Outside)**

_**Nami**_: What did you say!

_**Zero**_: It's just like I said, the King was never gonna make a new void century; he just wanted to help Alice in secret to help destroy the tower on Twilight Island, and what happened this time is that King wanted to rid the useless from his group and all so Alice will want to return to this island for one last meeting before it happens.

_**Luffy**_: Before what happens?

**(Castle)**

_**King**_: *cough, cough, cough, cough* You see my time grows short, so that why I decided this to happen now. But I have on final passage to read from this journal. _"My time is now short since the virus outbreak and I fear I will not be able to return to free my sister; I leave this journal with my daughter who carries my blood line and to carry it through each generation till one of them meets up with Alyson, knowing her she has already eaten the demon's fruit that grants immortality. I want then to carry her a message in my stead; Alyson please forgive me for not being able to rescue you like I promised and I hope you can find such happiness before your death. For me, my happiness was my wife, daughter, friends and you as well, I will always love you my beloved sister Heart D. Alyson."_

_**Alice**_: For you to have this journal must mean you're a descendent of my brother.

_**King**_: Correct my real name is Minoru and Queen here is my granddaughter Misa. Soon I'll see your brother in the next life is there something you want me to tell him for you.

_**Alice**_: Just one, 'I forgive you and thank you' tell him that.

_**Minoru**_: Okay, Ace you better take good care of Alice, if not I swear your ass is haunted. Misa thank you for all that you have done I'm just so happy now and I hope you can find such happiness with the life you have left. *smile*

_**Misa**_: Grandpa! *cries*

(Ace and Alice stay for a few minutes to pay their respect to late Minoru when the castle starts to shake and crumble.)

_**Ace**_: What now?

_**Misa**_: I guess the game is finally at an end.

_**Alice**_: What does that mean?

_**Misa**_: It means that a few minutes after King's death that castle and island will crumble and disappear forever.

_**Ace**_: Then let's get the hell out of here!

_**Misa**_: Come on I know the way.

_**Ace**_: Up the stairs, but it took like 20 minutes to get down here!

_**Misa**_: That's because I had you in an illusion, it won't take more than a minute of running to get up theses stairs.

_**Alice**_: What are we waiting for let's go!

_**(Outside)**_

_**Usopp**_: What's happening?

_**Marco**_: It feels like the entire island is shaking! Everyone back to the ships!

_**Vista**_: What about Ace?

_**Marco**_: We won't leave without him, but we need to get everyone to safety!

(Now all the Pirates are making their way back to their ships.)

**(Castle)**

_**Ace**_: I know this isn't the time to ask but was King a good fighter in his time?

_**Misa**_: Yes he fought toe to toe with the pirate king and he hadn't slipped at the end he would have beaten Gold Roger.

_**Ace**_: Damn that old man, he got out of fighting me by dying and I was really hoping to fight him.

_**Alice**_: Would you shut p and concentrate on running!

_**(Outside)**_

_**Jozu**_: Hm? I see Ace and that Alice girl and another woman with him. They're out of the castle and are heading straight for us!

_**Ace**_: Go, go, go, go, go, go!

(Finally the Whitebeard Pirates, Straw Hats and Spade Pirates leave the island as it sinks to the bottom of the New World of the Grand Line.)

_**Ace**_: *collapse* Finally I can breath.

_**Sanji**_: _Who is this?_

_**Ace**_: Oh that's Misa she's Queen and King's granddaughter. I'll fill you guys on the details later. But where's Alice?

_**Nami**_: Over there.

(Ace sees Alice watching the island sink into the ocean and tucks her head down, Ace thought she was starting to cry so he went over to comfort her; when he did Alice started laughing un-controllably, but that's not what freaked everyone out. It was the fact that she was crying while laughing.)

_**Alice**_: It's finally over; everything I set out to do has been completed in just three years. I'm so glad.

_**Ace**_: Great to see you laughing now. *hugs Alice* *Alice punches him* GAH! That's…my solar…plexus *collapse*

_**Alice**_: Does anyone have a small boat I could have?

_**Ace**_: You're leaving?

_**Alice**_: Of course, we no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. Who knows maybe we'll meet again.

_**Ace**_: We just might. Hey Marco permission to come aboard?

_**Marco**_: Get up here and let's go.

_**Luffy**_: See you Ace!

_**Ace**_: I'll see you at the top everyone!

_**Everyone**_: YEAH!

**(4 Years Later)**

(Ace was sitting at the edge of a lush and green island on South Blue waiting for someone when they finally arrived and showed up behind him.)

_**Ace**_: Oh good, I knew you would come if I called Garp.

_**Garp**_: What is so important that you need to have me come all the way out here?

_**Ace**_: First let me fill you in on what has happened in the last 4 years so you'll know what I need to ask.

_**Garp**_: Fine.

_**Ace**_: Please sit down; this will be a long story.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Epilogue

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Epilogue **_

**Chapter 7: End of the Beginning**

(4 years after the events at the Organization HQ Island Ace was sitting at the edge of a lush and green island on South Blue waiting for someone when they finally arrived and showed up behind him.)

_**Ace**_: Oh good, I knew you would come if I called Garp.

_**Garp**_: What is so important that you need to have me come all the way out here?

_**Ace**_: First let me fill you in on what has happened in the last 4 years so you'll know what I need to ask.

_**Garp**_: Fine.

_**Ace**_: Please sit down; this will be a long story.

_**Garp**_: So what happened?

_**Ace**_: After Alice left deciding to go after she has no longer a need to look to the past, I decided not the let her go because at that time I fell in love with the real her. Not that stuck up bitch attitude she always has but the real her that is delicate and kind.

_**Garp**_: When I saw her she was anything but kind and delicate.

_**Ace**_: She was scared that people would think she was weak if she was her true self so she pretended to be like that, but she still has that bossy attitude.

_**Garp**_: I don't see what so special about her.

_**Ace**_: I know what you mean, but if you giver her a chance, *smile* she told me that she may not have shown it but she was rutting for me the whole time.

_**Garp**_: Sounds like you two get along well.

_**Ace**_: *blushing* Actually three years ago she gave birth to twins, my sons.

_**Garp**_: I didn't expect that.

_**Ace**_: What can I say, I love her.

**(3 years ago)**

(Alice was sitting in a bed holding two new borns in her arms, in her right arm was a boy with sliver hair and golden eyes, while in her left arm was a boy with black hair and eyes; and Ace was sitting in a chair next to her.)

_**Alice**_: This one looks just like you.

_**Ace**_: Well this one definitely has your eyes.

_**Alice**_: I think I'll name the golden eyed boy Portgas D. Aion, and the black eyed boy Portgas D. Chrono.

_**Ace**_: It suits them.

_**Alice**_: yeah *smile* Ace thank you for everything you have done for me.

_**Ace**_: Anytime!

**(Present Day)**

_**Garp**_: Must be peaceful here, I can't think of a better place to raise a family.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, and just three months ago Alice gave birth to a girl; after some convincing she decided to name her Heart D. Rosette. See it sounds better.

_**Garp**_: Why are you telling me this?

_**Ace**_: I need a favor.

_**Garp**_: What is it?

_**Ace**_: *gets sad* You see three weeks ago Alice…died.

_**Garp**_: But I thought she was immortal.

_**Ace**_: After Alice had Aion and Chrono, her hair started turning back into its silver color that meant she was again mortal. But it's my fault she's dead!

**(3 Weeks Ago)**

(Ace stepped out of the house and saw Alice sitting on the swinging bench that over looked the ocean sunset; so Ace sat right next her.)

_**Ace**_: I thought they would never fall asleep, now I know what you have to put up with everyday.

_**Alice**_: It's gonna be a lot harder from now on.

_**Ace**_: I guess raising two tree year olds and a new born might be hard.

_**Alice**_: *smile* You never could get was I was saying.

_**Ace**_: I guess not, but this sunset is beautiful.

_**Alice**_: I guess I don't have long left now.

_**Ace**_: Hm? What are you talking about you sound like your gonna-

_**Alice**_: Bingo.

_**Ace**_: Wait you don't mean that your gonna die!

_**Alice**_: You finally got it.

_**Ace**_: I don't get it, why? Are you sick or something?

_**Alice**_: The reason why I'm dieing is the same as why you're alive.

_**Ace**_: That makes no sense! Wait you mean the bead that I swallowed?

_**Alice**_: My vive gem, what it did was transfer my life to you. Because I was immortal at the time it had no effects, but now that I've become a mortal I barley have any life left.

_**Ace**_: So it was my fault. All my fault!

_**Alice**_: No it is not! The moment I gave you that I was willing to die if it meant you would live.

_**Ace**_: But Alice!

_**Alice**_: It's okay, I am fully prepared to die; I have no regrets, and I am really happy.

_**Ace**_: It's not fair to you! You finally have something to live for and now it's gonna be taken away!

_**Alice**_: Here take this.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

(With tears in his eyes Ace takes something that was wrapped in cloth and un-wraps it to see a crystallized blue rose with out a stem.)

_**Ace**_: What is this?

_**Alice**_: My treasure; I found it a few days after I escaped and thought it was like me.

_**Ace**_: How so?

_**Alice**_: A rare flower frozen in time unable to grow beyond that point or wilt and die, that's why I like it and that is what I went to get at the island where we faced White Knight.

_**Ace**_: I see. *clutches the crystal*

_**Alice**_: Take good care of it will you?

_**Ace**_: Sure.

_**Alice**_: Aion, Chrono, Rosette, Ace. Thank you everything *smile*

_**Ace**_: Alice? Alice! ALICE!

_**(Present Day)**_

_**Ace**_: I clutched that crystal flower so hard it cut up my hands, but compared to watch Alice die and not being able to help her, that paint was nothing.

_**Garp**_: I know that feeling.

_**Ace**_: The thing is Alice died just as the sun fully set, and that's the last thing I remember. When I finally came to my senses Aion and Chrono were crying at her gave. *lays back on the ground and looks up at the sky* You Gramps I never told Luffy this, but I think someone was on Dawn Island that was following me.

_**Garp**_: What makes you say that?

_**Ace**_: I first realized it during when me and Dadan fought that Bluejam pirate when the nobles were burning Gray Terminal, Bluejam just collapsed and me and Dadan didn't even hit him when it happened, then we tried to get out of the fire when a path showed up; it was like the fire was getting wet and dieing down. For some reason I turned around and saw a shadow finger in the flames. There was another incident when my and Luffy were tied up and for some reason the ropes just came off and they were cut from a distance with incredible accuracy.

_**Garp**_: So you think that girl is the one who did all those things?

_**Ace**_: Maybe, who knows; I guess we'll never know for sure.

_**Garp**_: So what is this favor you want to ask me?

_**Ace**_: Garp take Aion, Chrono and Rosette to Dadan's place; I want to leave them in yours and Dadan's care.

_**Garp**_: What makes you think me OR Dadan will do this?

_**Ace**_: Because I trust you guys. The only one's I can trust with my kids, so please do this for me.

_**Garp**_: *sigh* Fine, I guess I'll just have to threaten Dadan in order to do this as well.

_**Ace**_: Thanks.

**(The Next Day)**

_**Garp**_: Hurry up now!

_**Aion**_: Why do we have to go with you?

_**Garp**_: Because your father asked me to okay!

_**Chrono**_: But where is daddy?

_**Garp**_: He already left.

_**Chrono**_: Aww.

_**Garp**_: But he wanted me to give this crystallized flower to you kids.

_**Aion**_: That's mama's Give it!

_**Chrono**_: Let's give it to Rosette.

_**Aion**_: Here you go Rosette.

_**Garp**_: Let's Go!

**(Dawn Island: Dadan's Hideout)**

_**Dadan**_: WHO THE HELL ARE THESE BRATS! You want me to take care of them too!

_**Garp**_: These are Ace's kids.

_**Dadan**_: Ace's! Even HE has kids?

_**Garp**_: Their mother just died and Ace trusts us to look after them.

_**Dadan**_: Gggrrrr…FINE! Get in here you brats.

_**Garp**_: I knew you would do it. Take care everyone.

**(Somewhere on the Grand Line)**

_**Ace**_: I hope I made the right choice. I'll do my best with the life both you and Whitebeard died for me to have and this time I'll use it more wisely so that our kids can continue to smile and not have to be judged by who their parents are. I guess I finally get why my father did what he did, but I still don't see that as love. I hope you have that smile, the same smile you had when we first met and gave me something to remember you by, on your face. My Guardian Angel.

**The End**

I want to thank a few people who helped me with ideas for the series.

**From :**

TobiGB

THE NEW Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo R

The Bacon-ate-er  
Tacoz Paradise

**From Quizilla:**

neverwantedtodance

hazu23

foreverdean313


End file.
